Sept leçons
by Morrigane
Summary: Lucius, Hermione, sept péchés et autant de raisons de se haïr. COMPLETE
1. Envie

**Rating : **M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B.** : ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

**

* * *

**

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

"Vous parlez bien, sorcier, et je serais enchantée de toutes vos attentions si seulement je pensais que vous aviez un cœur ! "  
(**JK Rowling, **Le sorcier au cœur velu)

**Chapitre 1  
****Envie**

La pointe de ses doigts remonta d'entre ses omoplates, frôla sa nuque avant de s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas enlevé ses gants.

Le cuir glissa entre ses boucles avant de redescendre sur son cou, lent et calme, suivant une trajectoire soigneusement étudiée. Autour d'elle, le bureau ministériel se dissolvait, perdait de sa réalité.

La main gantée se referma une seconde sur son cou, serrant au creux de sa paume la carotide affolée. Du revers de ses doigts, il descendit sur sa gorge le long du tissu de sa chemise, avant de s'arrêter à hauteur du troisième bouton.

Enfin, avec une lenteur traduisant la préméditation, il se pencha sur son visage, les yeux mi-clos, et caressa sa bouche de ses lèvres tièdes. Son souffle serpenta entre ses dents, et lorsqu'il parla, ses mots se déversèrent directement dans sa bouche.

« Première séance, premier péché. La faute à la base de toutes les autres : l'Envie.

Front contre front.

Ses doigts enrobés de cuir glissèrent à nouveau sur sa nuque et de son autre main, il frôla sa taille. Une mèche d'un blond presque blanc, longue et froide, vint caresser le visage d'Hermione Granger. Elle repensa un instant à ses amis emprisonnés, peut-être même torturés. Elle ferma les yeux, résolue à ne pas flancher, et laissa Lucius Malefoy donner son épouvantable leçon.

***

_Le Mal a de curieuses façons de renaître. Par exemple, qui aurait pensé qu'après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son adepte favori renverserait la situation à son avantage ?_

_Beaucoup imaginaient qu'après la disparition de Voldemort le monde sorcier renaîtrait de ses cendres, lavé de toute haine. C'était sans compter sur l'ambition peu commune de son premier lieutenant._

_Et alors que les forces du monde libre focalisaient leur attention sur le Mage Noir, elles négligeaient l'ascension d'un sorcier au visage moins préoccupant, mais tout aussi machiavélique._

_Lucius Malefoy, aujourd'hui ministre de la Magie._

_L'homme au profil aristocratique et aux mains invariablement impeccables effrayait moins. Ses actes, ses ordres et ses objectifs inquiétaient moins, dissimulés sous un masque policé de sorcier raisonnable._

_Alors que le monde magique basculait de son côté (son image de patriarche au sang froid rassemblant les indécis), la résistance s'affaiblissait, et l'odieux travail de haine de Voldemort se poursuivait._

_Torture, emprisonnement, ségrégation._

_L'ordre du Phénix dissolu de façon officielle, la moitié de ses membres se trouvait enfermée à Azkaban, emprisonnée sans procès._

_C'était à ce titre que Hermione Granger était venue le voir, une semaine auparavant. Son laïus soigneusement orchestré l'avait agacé, puis presque amusé : se croyait-elle en mesure de lui enseigner à distinguer le Bien du Mal ?_

_Mais Lucius Malefoy était un dirigeant avisé : se débarrasser d'elle en l'envoyant en prison l'aurait desservi. L'opinion publique était une chose fragile et l'emprisonnement arbitraire, une arme dont il fallait user à bon escient. _

_Mieux valait saper dans l'ombre les forces anonymes, les soldats, la masse indistincte des opposants. Il avait déjà mis en détention le Survivant (officiellement fou à lier) et le jeune Weasley. C'était assez de symboles destitués. Assez de démonstrations de force. _

_Depuis la fin des combats, Hermione Granger n'était plus une anonyme, mais une opposante notoire à traiter avec une condescendance tranquille. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, le monde était bien plus intéressant s'il comportait quelques ennemis._

_Elle avait continué à parler et, curieux, il l'avait écouté comme l'on assiste à un divertissement._

***

Que croyait-il lui apprendre ?

Pensait-il l'instruire d'une quelconque façon, ou bien cherchait-il à l'humilier ? Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à choisir la réponse. La colère et la honte l'éclaboussaient par vagues successives, tordaient son ventre, et la nausée lui faisait tourner la tête.

Encore une fois, l'image de ses pairs emprisonnés traversa sa conscience, et elle s'accrocha à elle de toutes les griffes de son esprit.

Sa bouche venait à nouveau de s'inviter sur la sienne. Sa poigne couverte de cuir tenait solidement ses cheveux. Il lui faisait boire sa respiration, comme pour l'empoisonner. Son haleine était chaude et subtilement relevée d'anis. Peut-être s'était-il préparé à cette rencontre, peut-être était-ce une habitude chez lui.

Toujours nauséeuse, elle attendait le contact d'une langue ennemie. Il resta longtemps ainsi, et bien qu'elle s'attendît à un baiser profond, celui-ci ne vint pas. Elle aurait préféré l'action, même hideuse, dans laquelle elle aurait pu s'oublier. Son supplice prenait racine dans l'attente de ce geste obscène.

Elle attendait, rien ne venait.

Au bout d'une éternité, Lucius Malefoy prit un peu de distance. Il examina son visage rougi et ses pupilles vrillèrent les siennes. D'une prise assurée sur sa mâchoire, il l'empêcha de se détourner. Hermione soutint ce regard, si bien qu'elle en oublia ce qu'elle voyait, noyée dans la grisaille hypnotique de ses iris. Privé d'âme, juste un regard.

Elle s'élevait, hors de son corps. Avec une part de dégoût pour sa faiblesse, elle comprit ce qui faisait de lui un dirigeant persuasif. Outre son allure il avait une expressivité particulière, cet éclat capable de dominer un échange, une conviction contagieuse.

Ron, son amour, grelottant sur le sol gelé de sa cellule d'Azkaban…

Elle se surprit à espérer un geste, à l'attendre même avec impatience. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Le ministre Malefoy lui ferma les yeux de sa main gantée.

***

_Lors de l'entretien qu'il lui avait accordé, Hermione Ganger avait usé de toute la force de conviction dont elle était capable. _

_Non, elle n'ignorait pas que son statut de membre du barreau l'avait en sorte protégée de l'emprisonnement. Elle savait que relâcher Ron Weasley et Harry Potter n'aurait pas de sens aux yeux de ses partisans. Mais ne pensait-il pas, dans l'importance de sa fonction, qu'un geste de clémence aurait un impact bénéfique sur l'opinion de ses détracteurs et représenterait, aux yeux du monde sorcier, un acte de confiance en la stabilité de son régime ? Un apaisement pour les tensions qui émergeaient çà et là ?_

_Il ne lui avait pas donné raison. Elle avait rougi, aux limites de l'exaspération et du désespoir. Puis elle l'avait ennuyé un long moment avec sa vision manichéenne de l'existence._

_Rien ne l'obligeait à l'écouter : il avait du travail à revendre, et avait même dû annuler un rendez-vous avec le président du Magenmagot pour la recevoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à une telle distraction. Voir cette Sang-de-Bourbe le supplier de libérer ses amis était tout simplement trop bon. N'était-ce pas le genre de menu plaisir qu'il avait tant convoité, lors de son combat pour le pouvoir ?_

_C'était si délectable qu'il supportait sans trop de mal l'idée de son ascendance misérable._

***

Les yeux fermés, elle attendait toujours l'issue de cette terrible entrevue. Une bouche odieuse explorait son cou. Elle eut peur d'une morsure, puis pensa qu'il ne supporterait jamais le contact de son sang.

Toujours ses lèvres. Il n'utilisait pas sa langue, comme s'il craignait de goûter sur sa peau quelque arôme déplaisant. Il le ferait certainement, et l'attente de ce contact se mua en impatience sous l'effet de l'appréhension.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prie de faire ce que vous avez à faire, sans plus nous faire perdre de temps, à vous comme à moi.

« - Mais nous y somme déjà, ne voyez-vous pas ? murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau. A vous entendre, on croirait que l'impatience vous torture.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« L'impatience ou l'envie, ajouta-t-il.

***

_A bout d'arguments, ou bien à cause de la fatigue, elle avait fini par se taire, continuant à le foudroyer de ses yeux noirs._

_Il s'était levé, avait rejeté les mèches platine qui serpentaient sur ses épaules et, jubilant, avait fait mine de contempler les_ _ouvrages qui ornaient les rayons de sa bibliothèque. _

_« - Je pourrais vous en apprendre sur le Mal, Miss Granger. Chacun pense faire le Bien autour de soi, mais nul n'est irréprochable. N'avez-vous jamais commis d'actes répréhensibles ?_

_« - Je n'ai jamais enfermé d'innocents._

_« - Je vous prouverai que vous avez une part d'ombre, comme tout être vivant._

_Son regard avait eu un éclat cruel, et il avait repris la parole._

_« - Je ferai libérer messieurs Potter et Weasley. Mais j'apposerai deux conditions à cette faveur._

_Il y eut un silence._

_« Sitôt libérés, ils devront quitter le pays de façon définitive. Acceptez-vous cette condition ?_

_Il se délectait de cette torture. Elle avait hoché la tête, comme l'épouse muette d'un mariage forcé, et il avait repris, de sa voix claire et posée._

_« Seconde condition. Je vous ai montré l'étendue de ma clémence, vous devez donc admettre que je suis capable d'actes de générosité. Je vous demande donc d'en faire de même vous concernant : avouez que vous êtes capable de commettre des fautes. Et quand je parle de faute, je fais bien entendu allusion à des actes répréhensibles. Ai-je été clair, jusqu'ici ?_

_Elle avait pincé ses lèvres pâlies par la tension. _

_« En échange de la grâce de deux détenus, je sollicite de votre part sept entrevues, de durée et de nature variables, au cours desquelles vous vous rendrez coupable d'une faute. Au vu de mon emploi du temps chargé et de vos origines plus que douteuses, considérez ces séances comme autant de faveurs de ma part. Au terme de ces rencontres, je m'engage à libérer vos amis, et à les conduire à la frontière de l'état qu'ils auront désigné pour les accueillir._

_Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à accepter, et cet empressement l'avait réjoui. Le marché qu'il venait de lui faire passer avait coulé hors de lui comme un poison longtemps retenu, rien n'avait été planifié. Il était le maître, et il disposait des ses prisonniers comme bon lui semblait._

_Quelques jours plus tard, il avait envoyé une première convocation._

***

L'impatience, ou l'envie.

On le disait très seul. Son mariage était un échange de convenances de la part de deux riches et anciennes familles. Et au poste qu'il occupait, les amis étaient rares. Son fils avait disparu depuis son accès au pouvoir, fuyant probablement une influence qui jusqu'ici l'avait desservi.

On le disait aussi très cruel. Il avait usé des Impardonnables, ce dont Hermione en personne aurait pu témoigner. Sa ruse et ses coups bas ainsi que sa haine des sang-mêlés faisaient de lui un être sombre et retors à des lieues de l'image noble qu'il souhaitait afficher.

L'impatience ou l'envie ?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il en finisse. Mais à ce seuil d'angoisse et d'abnégation, l'impatience et l'envie devenaient la même chose. Et quoi de plus horrible que d'espérer quelque chose de la part de son pire ennemi, l'envie d'un geste intime motivée non pas par le désir, mais par la volonté d'en finir.

Et Lucius Malefoy faisait en sorte d'étirer ce moment à l'infini.

Elle sentait la sueur couler sur ses tempes. Bientôt, ses jambes ne porteraient plus. Le sang cognait dans sa tête, brouillant ses pensées. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, et l'effort pour ne pas repousser l'homme mobilisait toutes ses forces. Allait-il ou non aller au bout de ses projets ?

Sa bouche rampait derrière son oreille, puis sur sa tempe humide, en passant par le coin de ses lèvres. Elle eut un hoquet de panique.

« Détendez-vous, il n'arrivera rien que vous n'ayez voulu.

Il quitta la peau de sa tempe et se recula. Sa cape gris foncé frôlait le parquet luisant alors qu'il la contournait avec lenteur et venait se placer derrière elle. Une main pencha sa tête en avant, et sa nuque fut au contact d'une chose étrange qui laissait un sillon froid sur sa peau.

Cette parade allait-elle durer encore longtemps ? Sa langue sur sa peau, une ignominie comme elle pensait ne jamais en connaître. Mais elle avait _choisi_ d'honorer ce marché. Encore une fois, elle se concentra sur ses amis emprisonnés. Ce faisant, un bras solide entoura sa taille, et Lucius Malefoy planta brièvement dans son cou ses dents méprisantes.

« Finissez-en, je vous en prie, murmura Hermione, au bord du malaise.

« - C'est un plaisir de vous entendre supplier, mais je suis désolé de vous décevoir : notre rencontre s'achève ici.

Il resserra l'étreinte de son bras et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Hermione respira profondément.

« J'ai eu tout ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous êtes coupable d'Envie.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre, et alors que la tension abandonnait son corps et son esprit, elle n'en avait même pas eu envie.

Il lui donna congé.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt.**


	2. Gourmandise

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre2**  
**Gourmandise**

Hermione détailla avec davantage d'attention le bureau ministériel. La richesse s'étalait du sol au plafond dans une ostentation gênante. Le parquet luisait comme un diamant. De chaque côté du bureau, les murs étaient garnis d'une bibliothèque dont les étagèrent grimpaient jusqu'au plafond, proposant des milliers d'ouvrages protégés par une vitre. Au vu de leur état impeccable, elle comprit que ces livres ne devaient jamais êtres consultés.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint brodé d'or, et ornés de portraits encadrés avec autant de richesse. Les plafonds parés de boiseries étaient sculptés de motifs changeants d'elfes et de gobelins, représentés dans des scènes de dur labeur.

Derrière le bureau à la superficie imposante, s'élevaient deux immenses fenêtres entre lesquelles une toile de maître représentait _Salazar Serpentard guidant le peuple sorcier_. Sous le portrait, le siège ministériel, visiblement en cuir de dragon. L'homme y était confortablement engoncé.

« Je crains d'avoir paru austère, lors de notre dernière entrevue. Et même rébarbatif. Je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'image d'un individu sans imagination. Sans une telle qualité, jamais je n'aurais atteint le poste que j'occupe. Vous devriez comprendre cela : les individus de votre sorte ont beaucoup d'imagination, pour croire qu'ils auront un jour une place dans le monde sorcier. Dans _notre_ monde, précisa-t-il avec un sourire condescendant.

Il repoussa les comptes rendus remis le matin-même par le bureau de liaison des Gobelins. La pile de parchemins s'enroula sur elle-même avant de disparaître. Hermione Granger, sa petite torture régulière. Quel triomphe pour lui… Il éprouvait un contentement grandissant à l'idée de ces rencontres.

La convocation qu'elle avait reçue deux jours plus tôt l'invitait à se rendre dans le bureau ministériel à 11h30 précises. Le ventre noué, au bord de la nausée, Hermione ne réalisait pas que toute énergie l'abandonnait. Elle avait déjà oublié le visage des aurors qui l'avaient reçue dans le vestibule et avaient conservé sa baguette, ainsi que celui de la secrétaire qui l'avait introduite.

Depuis leur première entrevue elle éprouvait le plus grand mal à dormir, manger, travailler. Son esprit s'égarait, trop souvent occupé à deviner quelle humiliation il allait lui infliger.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir, avec la froideur de celui qui accorde un privilège inespéré à quelque va-nu-pieds.

« Puis-je vous proposer de quoi vous rafraîchir ? Ou de quoi vous sustenter ?

« - Non, je vous remercie, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde, le regard rivé au sol.

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à sonder ses pensées.

« - Si, vous allez bien prendre quelque chose.

Hermione sentit un lien magique s'enrouler autour de ses membres, une entrave ferme et glacée se plaquer sur sa peau. Alors la tension des derniers jours se libéra d'un coup et les premiers sanglots firent cahoter sa respiration déjà irrégulière.

Dans un coin de sa tête, une part de logique jusqu'ici préservée la sermonna sur sa faiblesse. Elle avait tant lu sur le contrôle de soi, les vertus de la concentration…son projet ne pouvait pas échouer ! La peur de ruiner ses efforts en se mettant à pleurer acheva de la faire paniquer.

Elle céda entièrement à son trouble.

Le ministre de la Magie retira les fines lunettes cerclées d'acier qui ornaient son visage lorsqu'il traitait de longs dossiers manuscrits, et contempla son interlocutrice avec curiosité.

« - Restez tranquille, il s'agit d'une simple mesure de sécurité. Je ne suis pas un barbare. La douleur que vous éprouvez est votre œuvre personnelle. Rappelez-vous, nous avons eu notre content de sang versé, pendant la guerre.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, Hermione parvint à atténuer l'amplitude de ses sanglots, mais une boule affreusement douloureuse nouait sa gorge et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes piquantes. Son état mental était catastrophique, aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à prendre forme.

« Par ailleurs, reprit Lucius Malefoy, si vous ne parvenez pas à vous détendre, vous ne serez pas en mesure de _manger_.

Ce mot flotta dans l'air, abstrait. Elle mit un moment à l'assimiler. Et alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, sa panique imperceptiblement s'atténua. Un long moment passa, pendant lequel il se contenta de l'observer.

Enfin, il fit calmement le tour de son bureau et s'y appuya, lui faisant face. Son corps mince ploya légèrement au-dessus d'elle, les bras croisés, et il plissa à nouveau les yeux pour évaluer son l'expression de son visage.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas dérober son regard à celui de l'homme. L'attention extrême avec laquelle il la regardait faisait ressortir les ridules autour de ses yeux, luisants d'intérêt. Retenue par un ruban, sa chevelure blonde glissa sur son épaule et tomba devant sa poitrine. Une fossette se creusa dans sa joue, un muscle joua sur ses maxillaires. Il souriait, paisible en apparence.

Hermione avait cessé de pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, la panique remplacée par une terreur froide. Sans doute crût-il qu'elle était enfin parvenue à se calmer, car il reprit d'un ton satisfait :

« Et bien, vous voici revenue à de meilleures dispositions.

Il caressa sa joue d'un long doigt tiède, et Hermione retint difficilement un sursaut de dégoût. Il lui semblait qu'un reptile l'avait frôlée.

« Je vais annuler ce charme, mais il faut me promettre de vous montrer coopérative.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Le chat a-t-il mangé votre langue ? Je ne m'attendais pas à des manières irréprochables, venant de vous : vos semblables sont des sauvages. Mais un minimum de politesse serait le bienvenu, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je ferai ce que vous direz.

L'humiliation collait à sa peau comme un seau de purin renversé sur son visage. Elle réalisait que jamais elle n'avais été aussi avilie, pas même pendant la guerre, lorsque Bellatrix l'avait tailladée de sa lame et de ses insultes.

Voilà qu'il faisait mine de lui accorder la faveur de la détacher, alors que jamais elle ne s'était montrée récalcitrante. Sans doute était-ce une ruse du monde politique : donner l'illusion d'être celui qui fait une faveur.

« - Un peu de dignité, voulez-vous ? Cessez de vous tourmenter.

Son regard acéré semblait ajouter _« laisse-moi ce plaisir »_.

Ses doigts blancs décrivirent une arabesque dans les airs, et un long verre apparut dans sa main. Hermione réalisa qu'elle était plus détendue. Encore un geste aérien, et une fiole remplie de vin rejoignit le verre sur le bureau. Il en versa un peu, le respira, et le tendit à Hermione.

Son état d'anxiété ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître un bon vin d'un mauvais, cependant le liquide rubis coula dans sa gorge sans trop de mal. Elle fit un geste pour reposer la coupe, mais il l'intercepta et but d'un trait ce qu'il en restait.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle familiarité.

Il lui sembla que le vin était instantanément passé dans ses veines, et elle sentit son corps devenir plus léger, le sang fourmiller à nouveau dans ses membres, sa respiration se calmer de façon définitive.

Lucius Malefoy fit apparaître un siège en face du sien, et s'y installa. Puis avec la même élégance de prestidigitateur, il fit apparaître entre eux un guéridon. La lumière de midi colorait les boiseries de la pièce d'une chaude couleur de miel. Il lui tendit à nouveau le verre à vin, et elle l'accepta avec l'espoir insensé que son bien-être allait entièrement revenir.

Sa main tremblait encore quand elle l'avança pour reposer la coupe. Il intercepta son poignet et le guida à sa place, le regard sévère.

Un regard qui disait : _« tu peux apprendre par cœur tous les livres de droit qui existent, ta place est d'être ici, à ma botte. Ta place est d'être inférieure »_. Hermione le percevait sans difficulté. Mais la douleur de l'injustice était moins cuisante, moins présente. L'alcool avait permis cela.

Lucius desserra sa cravate et tapota la surface du guéridon. Différents mets apparurent : fruits, miel, tranches de poisson cru, fromages fondants, diverses sauces, une carafe d'eau couverte de buée.

Ses yeux gris penchés ne traduisaient aucune convoitise pour les aliments nouvellement apparus. Il arracha un grain de raisin blanc, qu'il promena à la surface d'un saucier de vermeil rempli de miel. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui tendit le fruit ainsi assaisonné.

Hermione déploya le bras à sa rencontre, docile, comme flottant hors d'elle-même. Il recula la main qui tenait le fruit et abattit sur elle la foudre glacée de son regard. Elle rangea prestement sa main sous la table, comme s'il allait la lui sectionner. L'expression de mépris qui avait déformé son visage s'estompa. Incliné au-dessus du guéridon, il présenta le fruit à ses lèvres. Elle se décida avec peine à ouvrir la bouche. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le fruit trempé de miel se posa sur sa langue.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre afin de les débarrasser du miel qui avait coulé, et les referma sur la pointe de ses doigts qui s'étaient attardés, le bout de sa langue passant sans le vouloir sur l'extrémité de son index.

Elle eut un réflexe de repli, mais l'homme en face d'elle ne recula pas d'un pouce. Il la contemplait avec un détachement presque clinique. Enfin, il reprit possession de ses doigts et les porta à sa propre bouche pour achever d'en ôter le miel.

Dire qu'à quelques pas de là, de hauts fonctionnaires vaquaient à leurs occupations avec toute la sobriété imposée à leur rôle…Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde, à la recherche de souvenirs de ses récentes lectures. Etre concentrée, oui, réguler sa respiration. Focaliser son esprit sur les objets autour d'elle et se contenter de gestes simples. Elle avait connu pire situation, pendant la guerre. Des dangers bien plus crus et imminents. Il lui fallait à tout prix se raisonner.

Le ministre de la Magie se leva, contourna le guéridon, passa derrière Hermione et posa une main sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il se pencha vers la table pour y saisir quelque aliment, son bras se détendit au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme, et un effluve subtil, masculin, atteignit son odorat.

Une curiosité insolite la gagna, et elle se demanda si cette fragrance provenait de sa peau ou de ses vêtements. Il émanait de lui l'odeur fraîche de la pâte aux clous de girofle dont ses parents se servaient quotidiennement pour panser les dents nouvellement soignées. Un parfum rassurant, qui sentait le propre.

Un des cercles invisibles qui comprimaient encore sa poitrine se desserra, et elle respira librement pour la première fois de cet entretien. Elle aurait voulu encore respirer cette odeur, se perdre en elle pour oublier, s'extraire de toute réalité non olfactive. Mais Lucius Malefoy avait à nouveau disparu derrière elle.

Une main tiède se posa sur son cou, et renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière. Il la fit croquer dans une fraise trempée dans du sucre roux, puis essuya du gras du pouce les grains restés au coin de sa bouche. Hermione ne le vit pas porter à ses propres lèvres le résultat de cette toilette.

Divers aliments lui furent présentés, qu'elle n'accepta que malgré elle. Il lui présenta une crème au caramel, au creux d'une cuillère en argent. Elle planta ses dents dans plusieurs pâtisseries dont les saveurs élaborées lui échappèrent. Elle but de courtes gorgées de plusieurs nectars de fruits, sans jamais voir que les mains de son hôte, posté derrière elle.

De temps à autre, il lui refusait la bouchée dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à mordre. Mortifiée, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression diabolique dans ses yeux gris. Il reculait prestement la main qui maintenait, entre ses doigts pincés, la bouchée qu'il lui destinait. Elle le maudit mille fois. Puis, avec une complaisance qui se devinait dans son geste, il se décidait enfin à la porter à ses lèvres.

Enfin, il se décida à lui faire face. Debout près d'elle, il fit apparaître une coupelle remplie d'un sorbet immaculé décoré de tranches de citron si fines qu'elles en étaient transparentes.

« Le sorbet est le seul dessert acceptable à la fin d'un repas copieux, expliqua-t-il avec toujours le même calme.

Il préleva une bouchée du dessert à l'aide d'une cuillère ouvragée et, contre toute attente, la porta à ses propres lèvres. Le visage impassible, il se pencha sur elle, posa les mains sur les accoudoirs qu'elle s'était empressée de libérer, et effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres fermées. Elle appréhenda de façon instinctive ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et l'homme y déversa la bouchée froide et à demi fondue, qui ruissela sur sa langue et l'imprégna d'un goût acide et sucré. Hermione sentit une part d'elle se dissoudre, par le biais d'une honte sans nom et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle analysait encore mal : une émotion froide mais caressante un peu comme…un sorbet.

Tout en se relevant, il s'épongea les lèvres avec un mouchoir satiné sorti de la poche de son veston. Il le rejeta sur les restes du repas, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, comme l'on embrasserait un animal de compagnie qui a su se monter affectueux. Hermione, au supplice, espérait que la rencontre était en train de se terminer.

Quelle était sa motivation à la traiter de cette façon ? Voulait-il voir ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on badinait avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait sûrement pas attendu de la connaître.

L'homme s'éloigna, reprit place derrière son bureau. Il s'enfonça dans son siège ministériel, et la toisa un long moment.

« Vous êtes coupable de gourmandise.

Il eut un sourire démoniaque. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

***

Le visage amaigri, si pâle que l'on voyait les veines qui couraient sous sa peau, Ron se tenait assis devant elle, dans la salle des visites.

« Ils l'ont emmené hier. Il toussait, c'était horrible. Une sorte de bronchite. Il a même craché du sang. Vois si l'infirmière veut bien que tu lui rendes visite. Ginny est venue ce matin et n'a pas pu le voir. De toute façon, Harry est toujours mieux là-bas.

Hermione lui tendit la main : elle était glacée.

« - Je t'ai apporté du linge.

Elle embrassa ses doigts, les larmes aux yeux. « Essaie de tenir le coup, mon cœur. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous faire sortir.

« - Fais-nous sortir, je craque…

Ron eut un hoquet douloureux, mais Azkaban avait gelé même ses larmes.

« - Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Et même plus.

Il eut une quinte de toux avant de reprendre, de sa voix exténuée par le froid et l'âpreté de la vie carcérale.

« - Un nouveau prisonnier est arrivé hier, pendant la promenade. Son visage était caché par un drap. On l'a installé dans une cellule isolée, et il prend ses repas à part. Mais quand on nous a ramenés du réfectoire, je l'ai croisé. Sa capuche s'est un peu soulevée, et j'ai vu…

Il fut coupé par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« - Tu as vu ?

« - Je suis sûr que c'était Drago Malefoy.

Les connections se firent à une vitesse folle dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui ressentit un peu de l'ivresse intellectuelle connue autrefois à Poudlard, quand son intelligence parvenait à dénouer un problème coriace.

« - Surtout n'en parle à personne.

* * *

**Merci de suivre cette histoire.  
Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, cela m'est très utile, et je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis. A bientôt!**


	3. Orgueil

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

**Merci à :** Lupinette, Hamataroo, Zazaone, Enna62, littlebeattle et nattie black d'avoir laissé des commentaires.

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
****Orgueil**

« Un homme politique est en constante recherche d'amélioration. C'est pourquoi je souhaitais, ce soir, rompre l'isolement qui jusqu'ici caractérisait ces rencontres.

Dehors, les premières étoiles piquetaient le ciel. Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle, peu désireuse d'exhiber la robe de soirée noire et volontairement simple qu'elle avait revêtue.

_Miss Granger,  
Lucius Malefoy, ministre de la Magie, a l'honneur de vous convier le Jeudi 12 Avril à la première du concert de l'orchestre symphonique magique intitulé_

« Musique Indigène,  
ou l'art dégénéré du moldu Beethoven »

_Tenue correcte exigée  
Départ du Ministère à 19h_

Depuis l'interdiction de la critique d'art, ce type de manifestation foisonnait.

« Il y aura beaucoup de monde ce soir, notamment le Comité d'évaluation des Produits Artistiques de Valeur Inférieure. Vous serez observée de toutes parts.

« - Je m'y attends, souffla-t-elle avant de se mordre l'intérieur des joues avec force.

« - Il est nécessaire, pour le bien de notre accord, que vous affectiez une attitude plus que respectueuse. Cette soirée pourrait voir s'effondrer vos espoirs…ou vous apporter plus que vous n'attendiez. Ne sous-estimez pas la reconnaissance que je vous offre. Vous recevez plus que vous ne devriez, plus que vous ne méritez.

Elle retint son envie de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure. Lui avait-elle seulement demandé de prendre part à ses réunions mondaines ? Quant à cette idée de musique dégénérée, elle provoquait en elle une véritable nausée intellectuelle : comment pouvait-on en arriver à de telles considérations ?

Comme toujours la tension nouait son ventre, mais pas autant que lors de la dernière séance. Le fait d'assister à un événement public la tranquillisait.

Il se dégagea de sa chaire, et elle constata qu'il avait revêtu une cape de soirée sobre mais luxueuse, qui lui conférait une élégance écrasante. Alors qu'il mettait en ordre divers parchemins qui recouvraient son bureau, elle se laissa aller à quelques considérations.

Le col de chemise couleur crème qui enrobait son cou ne présentait pas le moindre faux pli, et sa cravate de soie brodée devait être hors de prix. Elle se demanda qui s'occupait des tenues que devait porter le ministre de la Magie, avant de réaliser qu'une demi-douzaine de conseillers devait s'en charger. Rien dans l'apparence d'un politicien n'était laissé au hasard. Un point commun avec les moldus. Elle se demanda ce qu'il penserait de cela.

Il écrivit une courte missive qu'il envoya vers la porte d'un coup de baguette, avant de signer différents documents. Debout devant le bureau ministériel, Hermione n'avait d'autre choix que de le regarder, en attente du geste qui les mettrait en route.

Ses cheveux blonds, aujourd'hui encore retenus en arrière, contrastaient avec la couleur sombre de ses vêtements. D'un point de vue physique il ne manquait pas d'attrait, pensa-t-elle à contrecœur. Bien au contraire. Exceptée la froideur qui figeait ses traits, et la certitude d'avoir devant soi le plus grand des salauds depuis l'extermination de Voldemort.

Et puis il y avait ses yeux : ses yeux la glaçaient.

En choisissant de l'exhiber à cette soirée, elle, une née de moldus, ne travaillait-il pas son image publique ? En voulant de la sorte amadouer ses détracteurs, il s'apprêtait peut-être à perdre ses partisans de la première heure…

Cette pensée l'apaisa un peu, sans toutefois la tranquilliser.

Que faisait-elle au milieu de cette foire aux convictions, elle qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre sereine au milieu de ses livres poussiéreux, entre deux batailles pour ce que d'autres appelaient ses _causes perdues_.

Enfin, il contourna le bureau et d'un geste ample, la convia à passer la porte avec lui. Dans le vestibule du bureau ministériel, une dizaine de diplomates et de hauts fonctionnaires attendaient déjà, auréolés d'une meute d'Aurors. Tous se turent à leur arrivée, et elle fut conquise par un sentiment d'importance qu'elle se détesta aussitôt de ressentir.

_Oh, Malefoy, je ne suis qu'une décoration pour votre soirée à thème…_

« Et bien et bien, mes amis…je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre.

Un murmure mielleux de dénégation lui fut rendu, ponctué de « _Oh, monsieur le ministre…_ », « _C'est un honneur !_ », et autres « _Nous sommes flattés de…_ ». Les hommes inclinaient la tête, les femmes lui souriaient avec une avidité pathétique.

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, et surprit dans son regard une lueur impériale et carnassière. Face à ce masque de triomphe, elle déchiffrait l'ivresse du pouvoir qui l'habitait, cette jouissance de la domination suprême.

Deux aurors entrèrent, et s'adressèrent à mi-voix au Ministre.

« Tout est en place, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

Il leur emboîta le pas, et le restant du groupe les suivit sans hésitation dans une antichambre voisine.

Le portoloin, une statue de glace représentant une harpe, avait été placé au centre de la pièce. Elle s'était préparée à l'éventualité d'un transplanage, mal à l'aise à la pensée que cet acte lui était défendu, à elle et à tous les nés de moldus. La présence d'un portoloin la rassura : elle n'aurait pas à user du transplanage d'escorte au bras du ministre.

Chaque invité posa la main sur la surface luisante de la sculpture, et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se retrouva au pied des escaliers d'un Hall majestueux, surmonté d'une coupole. Deux volées de marches symétriques grimpaient au premier, où une porte gigantesque doublée de velours rouge menait vraisemblablement à l'auditorium.

Le ministre de la Magie lui tendit le bras et elle dut le prendre.

Assez vite, elle ressentit le poids des regards qui se posaient sur elle, s'attardant sur sa mise, son visage, sa chevelure.

Certains se concertaient à voix basse après l'avoir dévisagée. Ils savaient qui elle était, le rôle qu'elle avait tenu autrefois. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était qu'une avocate au futur incertain, se battant pour des causes oubliées, une sorcière de seconde classe.

Ils gravirent les marches et s'arrêtèrent à mi chemin sur un palier aménagé pour l'occasion en tribune. Hermione se retourna et cessa momentanément de respirer. De ce point de vue, la pièce était immense, et occupée par la foule jusqu'au moindre recoin.

Lucius fit face à l'assemblée, et le silence se fit. Hermione se recula instinctivement. Un océan de capes s'affaissa en position de révérence, dans un froissement de tissu presque religieux.

Des quelques mots qu'il prononça elle ne retint que le mépris, enrobé comme toujours dans des termes innocents, dans la suavité la plus pure.

***

Lucius jubilait, savourant le plaisir de la savoir là, asservie comme jamais, s'étonnant même de l'étendue de cette satisfaction.

Aujourd'hui il avait tout : le pouvoir, la reconnaissance et même la gloire. Mais il lui semblait parfois qu'il avait goûté à un met longtemps convoité…sans lui trouver le goût auquel il s'était attendu.

Cependant sa vie actuelle était encore loin de le lasser. Son emploi du temps chargé et la ronde de ses nouveaux privilèges contrastaient avec l'existence incertaine qu'il avait vécue avant la chute de Voldemort.

Ce soir, il contemplait la Sang-de-Bourbe comme un enfant convoite un jouet neuf. N'avait-il pas eu dans l'idée, dès sa première visite, de lui faire subir quelque torture de la sorte ? Son statut de Responsable du monde Magique méritait bien de menues compensations.

En gravissant les dernières marches, il la voyait blanchir et détourner les yeux, et même parfois esquisser un sourire forcé. Il sentait la tension de son bras posé sur le sien, alors qu'il la guidait vers la porte de l'auditorium. Il saluait au passage divers invités, expliquant brièvement la présence de la jeune femme.

_Oui, une née de moldus, qui m'accompagne ce soir…_

_Une ancienne connaissance de ce pauvre Potter._

_Ces gens-là devraient pouvoir profiter d'une réinsertion en milieu moldu, s'ils le souhaitent. Bien sûr, le ministère pourrait financer cela…_

Hermione, atteignait de nouveaux sommets en terme d'humiliation. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bafouée, réduite au néant. Elle se sentait comme abrasée, compressée dans une enveloppe qui n'était pas la sienne, la honte annihilant une fois de plus ses pensées.

Bien entendu, elle ne parlait pas. Malefoy, sans doute peu désireux de tenter le diable, ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion. D'autant que son mutisme devait renforcer son statut sorcière de bas étage.

_Je suis une sorcière comme tu les aimes : muette et prête à s'effacer._

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis dans la loge ministérielle et toutes lumières éteintes qu'elle commença à se sentir mieux. Un peu comme si les ténèbres cachaient aussi les blessures faites à sa fierté.

Le ministre de la Magie regardait les musiciens avec l'attention perçante d'un prédateur. Il n'accueillait pas la mélodie avec délice, les yeux mi-clos. Hermione comprit qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser porter par la musique, mais plutôt à vouloir la transpercer de sa compréhension.

Incapable de savourer le concert, elle jetait alentours de brefs regards, en attente d'en finir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à découvrir un mélomane en la personne de Malefoy. Son esprit cruel et retors était incapable d'une telle sensibilité. Elle aurait été incapable de dire, ce soir, lequel des deux considérait l'autre comme le plus dégénéré.

Il avait fait enfermer son fils à Azkaban, comme un vulgaire opposant : sa propre descendance n'avait donc pas plus de valeur que le dernier de ses sujets. Un _sujet_ et non un citoyen, parce qu'il était question d'un monarque et de son règne. Plus d'un ministre et de son mandat.

A leurs pieds, les musiciens en habit de concert moldu leur faisaient parvenir une mélodie qui aurait dû les toucher. Autour d'elle, Hermione voyait à peine reluire les visages des invités. De temps à autre, un diamant ou une chaîne dorée envoyait un éclat de lumière, trahissant le mouvement d'un convive.

Elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, déterminée à retirer quelque bien-être de la musique que l'on jouait pour eux. Sa paume se posa sur une main inattendue, et elle la retira comme si elle s'était brûlée. Malefoy rattrapa son poignet au vol, et le força à se reposer sur l'accoudoir. La prise de l'homme se desserra un peu, mais sans la lâcher.

C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un geste aussi ferme envers elle, d'autant qu'ils étaient en présence de tiers. L'obscurité empêchait quiconque de voir, mais elle aurait préféré mourir que d'être au centre d'une rumeur de romance avec ce monstre.

Elle tenta de se dérober, mais il serra davantage.

Il se pencha vers elle.

« Tenez-vous tranquille.

En contrebas, l'orchestre avait laissé place au piano seul, qui entamait la Sonate au clair de lune.

Ses doigts sur son poignet, comme une serre. Elle était fatiguée. La solitude, ses amis loin d'elle, enfermés dans leur souffrance, ses parents qui comprenaient si mal sa vie, son travail bafoué, son sang sali par un monde qui autrefois l'avait accueillie en égale…

Mais quelque chose se produisait.

A présent la musique la gagnait, comme une amie qui comprend les pensées et les reformule. Un baume sur son âme, un exutoire à ses pensées empoisonnées.

La musique avait atteint son cœur. Les pensées se transformaient en sentiments, et ces sentiments coulaient à présent le long de ses joues, libres.

Elle ne sentait plus la main de son tortionnaire, elle ne sentait que la musique qui avait permis à son âme de s'envoler.

***

Lucius sentit rapidement que quelque chose avait changé. Au creux de sa main, le poignet captif avait cessé de bouger. Il lui parut même que, privé de sa consistance, il s'était changé en fumée, laissant sa dextre vide. Son regard glissa sur Hermione, et il vit seulement ses larmes qui brillaient dans le noir.

C'était bon. Cela arrivait peut-être un peu tôt, mais c'était un délice tout de même, sublimé par l'obscurité. Il avait l'impression de lui dérober un morceau de son âme, ici même, parmi la foule. La sensation que ces larmes étaient pour lui, et pour lui seulement, le ravit.

Il relâcha sa prise.

Le concert fut suivi d'une grande réception, à laquelle ils ne firent qu'une apparition. Des portoloins les attentaient dans une pièce dérobée.

« Avez-vous souffert, ce soir ? demanda-t-il sans préambule, alors qu'on leur remettait leurs capes.

Hermione se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

« La douleur aura été à la taille de votre orgueil, soupira-t-il. Je suis lassé de ces cérémonies. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais je rentre chez moi. Ce portoloin est pour vous, dit-il en désignant un rutilant vase de jade. Bonsoir.

***

Splendide, Narcissa trônait dans la bibliothèque, un ouvrage de sortilèges négligemment posé sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle le referma, Lucius en vit briller le titre : _1001 sortilèges pour retrouver un disparu_. Il eut une brève pensée pour son fils, sous bonne garde à Azkaban. _Pour son bien!_ faillit-il crier à sa femme, avant de ravaler son émotion comme on avale une bouchée dégoûtante.

« Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt, mon ami.

« - Ces mondanités perdent de leur charme, le temps passant.

« - N'y avez-vous pas trouvé le moindre intérêt ?

Lucius n'ignorait pas qu'elle se moquait éperdument de ses activités extérieures, mais elle s'efforçait toujours de maintenir entre eux une civilité digne de leur rang.

« - Une jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, amie de Potter dans le temps, était présente. Nous l'avons questionnée ici même, en des temps plus troublés. Notre fils nourrissait autrefois une haine particulière à son égard.

A l'évocation de Drago, sa mère retint à grand peine une expression douloureuse, mais resta muette. « Sa présence fut un réel amusement. J'ai dans l'idée de réinsérer quelques figures populaires nées de moldus dans leur milieu d'origine, c'est un projet à développer.

Cette idée le suivait depuis longtemps mais en vérité, il avait pour la Sang-de-bourbe Granger des projets autrement plus intéressants. Et même si d'ordinaire, il ne dissimulait pas à sa femme ses frasques privées, il ne vit pas l'intérêt de lui dévoiler son nouveau divertissement.

* * *

**Merci de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Vos commentaires me sont précieux, je le répète, donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. A bientôt!**


	4. Paresse

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

**Merci** pour vos reviews, c'est très agréable d'avoir de tels retours. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je poste actuellement depuis un PC ne disposant pas de Word, donc si quelques coquilles ont échappé à ma vigilance, faites-le moi savoir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
Paresse**

« Ne ressentez-vous jamais la lassitude de votre condition ? Je veux parler de cette existence sans envergure, de ce statut d'être inférieur ?

Hermione reposa sa tasse de thé en silence, préférant ignorer la provocation.

« J'espère que c'est le cas, miss. J'espère que vous évaluez avec sagesse l'écart entre votre vie insignifiante et la chance que je vous donne. Un être tel que vous n'aurait jamais, en temps normal, le pouvoir d'influer sur le sort de deux prisonniers aussi sensibles que messieurs Potter et Weasley. Mais passons sur tout cela. J'imagine que vous avez lu la presse.

Il fit apparaître un exemplaire de la Gazette daté de la semaine précédente, et le lui tendit.

**LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE HONORE DE SA PRESENCE UNE NOUVELLE MANIFESTATION D'ART INFERIEUR**

**Mieux comprendre, pour mieux réintégrer les nés de moldus dans leur milieu d'origine.**

_Accompagné d'Hermione Granger, autrefois connue pour sa position en faveur de Dumbledore et Potter, Le Ministre de la Magie Lucius Malefoy a hier soir apporté une pierre supplémentaire à son grand projet de réinsertion…_ »

« - Vous êtes un danger pour la communauté magique, répondit Hermione d'une voix angoissée. Ce projet est une aberration. Les moldus ont les mêmes aspirations, et ils échouent chaque jour davantage.

« - Les moldus sont des sous-hommes.

« - Mes parents sont moldus, et je vous défends de les insulter, répliqua-t-elle par principe.

« - J'ai tous les droits, voyez-vous. Mais vous profitez de ma clémence, car je vous trouve divertissante. Toutefois, gardez à l'esprit qu'un geste de ma part suffirait pour que votre liberté s'envole.

La photographie les montrait ensemble, cernés par la cour de notables qui les avait suivis toute la soirée. Alors que chaque convive souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif, Hermione jetait alentours de furtifs coups d'oeils, comme si elle cherchait à se dérober à l'image. Son bras posé sur celui du ministre s'en détachait sans cesse avant d'y revenir, hésitant.

_De quelle liberté parle-tu, Malefoy_, pensa-t-elle. _Vois comme tu as su me soumettre. Que me reste-t-il, sinon d'espérer que tes promesses aient une valeur ?_

Sur l'image, le ministre souriait sans excès, le triomphe modeste.

Progressivement, l'image devenait floue, perdait de sa réalité. Hermione se sentait fatiguée, et attendait seulement qu'il annonce la nature de la torture du jour. Ses membres s'engourdissaient.

« Je vous vois lasse, et je comprends cela. Prenez le temps de vous reposer, juste un instant.

Il désigna une méridienne qui était apparue sans qu'elle l'ait vue. Tel un automate, Hermione se leva de son siège et s'y installa. Le journal chuta sur le sol, à des kilomètres. Elle ne retint pas sa lassitude et s'étendit de tout son long sur les coussins. Sa main droite vint heurter son buste et y demeura, à demi refermée. Il lui semblait flotter, au bord du sommeil.

« Aurais-je eu la main trop lourde sur votre boisson ?

Il s'était approché d'elle et de haut la contemplait, souriant. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de la même lueur aiguë, et elle n'eut pas la force de répondre. Son visage penché sur elle ne lui inspirait aucun intérêt ni aucune frayeur. Elle aurait pu être entrain de rêver.

« Je suis triste, murmura-t-il. Oui, je suis triste de vous voir ainsi vous lasser de moi.

Hermione, agacée, ne put que soupirer. Tout autour d'elle était flou, excepté le visage de Lucius.

Un rideau de cheveux blonds glissa sur le visage du ministre, et en dissimula toute une partie. D'un seul œil, il la détaillait avec une sorte de bienveillance.

« Voilà déjà quatre fois que nous nous rencontrons mais je ne sens de vous que votre peur, ou votre ressentiment. J'espérais un peu de reconnaissance, devant la faveur que je vous fais. Et un minimum de respect devant le sorcier que je suis.

Il fronça les sourcils, faussement perplexe, puis s'assit contre elle et tendit la main vers le front d'Hermione, qu'il caressa.

« Je vous vois vous fatiguer à me détester, alors qu'il serait si simple d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Il caressa sa joue du bout de l'index.

« Vous préférez cette douleur à mon amitié.

Son pouce effleura le coin de sa bouche.

« Comme tu dois me haïr…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

L'odeur fraîche de la pâte aux clous de girofle l'enveloppa une nouvelle fois. La masse froide de ses cheveux coula sur le front d'Hermione, et depuis le brouillard dans lequel nageait son esprit, elle fut étonnée de ne ressentir ni haine, ni répulsion. Ses mots pleins de venin avaient-ils profité de son étourdissement pour atteindre son âme ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

C'était un vrai baiser. Pas un jeu, pas un épreuve ni une punition. Charnelle, sa bouche voltigeait sur la sienne. C'était le baiser donné au pied de l'autel, le premier de deux adolescents dans un parc au mois de Mai, celui de l'épouse au mari partant à la guerre.

Sa langue s'invita sans complexe dans cette danse, courut sur la surface satinée de ses lèvres, et quand elle prit contact avec celle d'Hermione, celle-ci sentit une décharge brûlante se répandre dans son ventre.

Il agrippa sa nuque comme une serre, mais à la faveur du poison, Hermione ressentit cette prise de façon atténuée. Lucius sentait sa mâchoire soudée à celle de la fille, et ses dents entamaient la peau de sa victime sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Cette idée l'agaça, et il retint sa respiration, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme.

Hermione sentit dans son cou une multitude d'autres baisers, posés avec une délicatesse qui rajouta à sa confusion. Une main ennemie se posa en douceur sur son ventre, une autre souleva sa tête et détacha l'attache de corne qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle s'efforça d'élever son esprit au-dessus de son corps, afin d'échapper à la situation. Sans succès.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement envie. Quelle que soit la potion qu'il avait versée ans sa tasse, celle-ci la privait de toute énergie mais aussi toute peur. Il lui avait administré simplement de quoi le rejoindre.

Enfin, il trouva la force de s'éloigner d'elle, et la scruta avec froideur. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, mais son regard demeurait serein.

Ce fut elle qui, d'une voix éraillée, prit la parole.

« - Vous souffrez aussi.

Il se leva, horrifié.

Elle reprit.

« Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie à consacrer à la haine, pour vous ou qui que ce soit. Mais quel genre d'amitié voudriez-vous m'offrir, vous qui êtes si seul, au point que vous achetez vos ennemis pour en faire des jouets ?

Ses membres retrouvaient peu à peu leur motricité.

Dans l'esprit de Lucius, la peur fit place à l'intérêt, et il l'observa longtemps sans répondre. Voilà que la Sang-de-Bourbe retrouvait son mordant, arrivant presque à le déstabiliser. Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, prenant son temps.

« Je règne sur un monde où tout s'achète. Je peux faire de vous une privilégiée, si vous apprenez à vous montrer reconnaissante.

« - Je ne veux rien de plus que ce qui est convenu.

« - Songez à ce que je peux faire pour vous, aux droits que je peux obtenir pour vous.

Elle pensa à son fils emprisonné, et préféra éluder.

« - Sommes-nous nombreux à recevoir une telle proposition ?

« - Et bien d'habitude, je ne passe pas d'accords avec les Sangs-de-Bourbes, articula-t-il en vrillant son regard de ses pupilles grises.

« - J'imagine que si je répond à votre insulte, j'ai tout à perdre ?

Il leva un sourcil, puis pencha la tête avec déférence.

« - Je n'ai proféré aucune insulte, seulement la vérité.

Elle se redressa avec peine. Lucius Malefoy se pencha sur le divan.

« Vous avez tout à perdre, ou tout à gagner.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir droguée ?

« - Parce que tel était mon bon plaisir. Auriez-vous eu peur d'être…mortellement empoisonnée ?

Il souriait, espiègle, savourant de la voir blanchir.

« - Vous êtes ignoble.

« - La colère n'est pas à l'ordre du jour,_ Mademoiselle_.

Il répondait en bon politicien, lui opposant ses réparties sans hésitation.

Il lui tendit la main pour la faire lever. Du pouce il caressa l'intérieur de son poignet, avant de donner une impulsion qui les fit se heurter.

Hermione avait présumé de ses forces. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle dût bien malgré elle se retenir de tomber en s'accrochant à son bourreau. Sa perception des choses redevenait aiguë, alerte. La haine de l'homme qui la retenait refluait en elle, implacable.

Elle inspira profondément.

Lucius savoura ce contact maladroit, l'agacement de la fille. Il sentait que cette combativité stimulait son propre esprit vindicatif, lui permettant d'exister encore dans un monde où chaque sorcier baisait les traces de ses pas. La compréhension de ces mécanismes intérieurs apportait une lumière inespérée à sa vie.

_J'ai besoin d'un esprit à vaincre, d'un ennemi duquel triompher. Ton ascendance me dégoûte, mais ton âme récalcitrante est mon remède._

Deux bras le repoussaient.

« Lâchez-moi. Je suis capable de tenir debout.

Il se recula, amusé. Ses cheveux sombres couraient sur ses épaules comme mille serpents enlacés. Il reporta son regard sur ses propres vêtements, et vit que la prise de ses ongles avait déchiré la soie de son costume, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Vous m'avez gratifié d'un souvenir, soupira-t-il en caressant le tissu endommagé.

Elle l'observa sans répondre. « Je conserverai cette preuve de votre…sauvagerie, un peu comme un présent indigène.

***

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il.

Pelotonnée sur son divan préféré, Narcissa tendit le bras vers la table basse où luisait un service à thé ouvragé. Elle lui tendit une tasse fumante, sans se départir de son attitude alanguie. Il s'empressa de la saisir.

« - Plaisante.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air absent. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et à son front, un pli inquiet achevait de s'effacer. Posé sur le plaid brodé qui couvrait ses jambes, l'exemplaire de _1001 sortilèges pour retrouver un disparu_ trônait avec insistance.

« La Gazette vous a fait honneur, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un exemplaire du quotidien posé à ses pieds. Vous m'aviez caché que cette Sang-de-Bourbe était votre nouveau jouet.

Ce type de conversation leur était familier, aussi Narcissa fut-elle surprise par l'expression fugitive qui contracta les traits de son mari.

« - Une proie facile, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il feuilleta le journal qu'elle lui avait tendu, vaguement conscient que les journalistes de la Gazette passaient sous silence des manifestations de sangs-mêlés de plus en plus hostiles. Aucun de leurs mensonges cependant n'avait le pouvoir de régler une situation de plus en plus délicate.

« - L'auriez-vous déjà honorée ?

« - Cela ne saurait tarder. Ces Sangs-de-Bourbes ne sont que des animaux.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, mais demeura intriguée par le trouble furtif que son mari n'avait pas su retenir.

* * *

**Votre avis m'intéresse, n'hésitez pas à commenter. A très bientôt!**


	5. Avarice

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

**Merci à** nattie black, Hamtaroo, fjudy, littlebeattle, Khalie et Daxia09 pour leurs commentaires! Je poste toujours depuis un PC non-équipé de Word, donc si des coquilles ont trompé ma vigilance, faites-le moi savoir!

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
****Avarice**

Il la pria de s'asseoir, et un long silence s'installa.

« - Vous êtes avare de vos croyances. Confiez-les moi, et laissez-moi vous en confier de nouvelles.

Derrière les hautes fenêtres, une pluie grise arrosait Londres. Avec dignité, Hermione avait épousseté ses vêtements, salis par le réseau de Cheminettes, avant de répliquer :

« - Vous êtes avare de votre monde, de vos secrets, de vos pouvoirs. Et vous parlez en politicien.

Il sourit.

« - Ce que je suis.

Elle ne répondit pas. « Cette entrevue est idéalement placée. Profitez donc de cette rencontre pour vous dépouiller de vos émotions, de vos peurs…de tous vos objectifs. Vous n'avez pas assez donné de votre personne. J'en attends plus.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et appuya un pied méprisant contre la surface de son bureau.

A nouveau, Hermione dut plier devant le sentiment admiratif qu'il suscitait en elle. De ses yeux gris félins à sa diction parfaite, en passant par son corps mince enveloppé de soie et de velours. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe, certes, dissimulant des abîmes de laideur. Quelles autres noirceurs pouvait donc dissimuler ce teint de lait digne d'une jouvencelle ?

Autrefois, à l'époque de sa disgrâce, il avait contemplé sans broncher Bellatrix Lestrange la torturer. Elle n'oublierait jamais sa soumission empressée à Voldemort, son avidité à regagner les bonnes grâces du mage Noir.

Trois ans plus tard, elle regrettait de n'avoir davantage savouré la satisfaction de le voir humilié, sans baguette, incapable d'agir. Mais à l'époque, la souffrance causée par l'Endoloris avait annihilé toute pensée cohérente.

Les bras croisés, le ministre de la Magie restait pensif.

Quelles autres horreurs ignorait-elle ? Elle détourna les yeux, écoeurée.

« J'ai renoncé à mon amour-propre, pour notre accord. Je vous ai laissé faire tout ce que vous vouliez, dit-elle avec un courroux retenu.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle fit un effort pour calmer son émotion, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Dites-moi ce qu'il vous manque, que je ne vous aie déjà donné.

« - Votre respect.

Il plissa les yeux, sondant son expression.

« - Vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

« - Et d'autant plus intéressant, ne croyez-vous pas ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

« - C'est une chose que je ne peux pas vous donner. Il faudrait que vos actions aient de la valeur à mes yeux.

Il eut un sourire rusé, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour lui avoir donné une telle opportunité. Il allait encore la toucher…Elle se renfonça à son tour dans son fauteuil, mais pas par confort.

Deux missives volèrent d'une imposte jusqu'à son bureau, mais il les renvoya de la main comme s'il s'était agi de mouches. Les lettres tombèrent à terre.

« - Rien ne devrait venir déranger ces moments, soupira-t-il. Quand je m'amuse, je n'admets aucune interruption. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre, qui apparut démoniaque à Hermione.

La précédente rencontre l'avait troublée. Après coup elle s'était haïe de n'avoir pas réagi. Elle s'était laissée envelopper par son désir à lui, avait baigné sans retenue dans son odeur fraîche, s'était laissée embrasser comme une vulgaire poupée, sans volonté.

« - Si je ne gagne pas votre respect, je peux toujours l'acheter.

« - Vous ne le pourrez jamais.

« - Pourquoi ? Je vous ai bien achetée, vous.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs.

« - Nous avons décidé d'un échange, rien de plus !

« - Moi je vous rends vos amis, mais vous que me donnez-vous ?

Elle s'efforça de garder son calme, consciente que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

« - C'est à vous de me le dire.

« - Aujourd'hui, c'est votre considération que j'exige. Le respect que vous me devez. J'aurais pu vous refuser ce que vous êtes venue me demander. Vous avez _créé_ cette situation.

« - Vous voulez m'entendre dire que je vous respecte, très bien. Je vous respecte. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et encore moins le penser.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« - J'ai vraiment du mépris pour votre race.

Hermione se leva, vive comme un ressort. Ses mains agrippèrent les objets qui se trouvaient à leur portée. Elle se vit alors comme de l'extérieur, bannie de son propre corps, balayant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau du ministre, les papiers, les objets fragiles et coûteux. Elle s'empara d'un œuf de marbre noir qui retenait une multitude de parchemins, et le projeta à sa gauche, contre la vitre de la bibliothèque. Les éclats de verres tombèrent en pluie sur le parquet.

Essoufflée, les cheveux sur le visage, elle contempla alors le visage de Lucius Malefoy. Il souriait.

Elle sentait tous ses muscles encore brûlants d'adrénaline, mais également la disparition d'une tension qui un peu plus tôt, avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle se sentait flotter, et même le sourire amusé de Malefoy n'y pouvait rien.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Ses yeux brillaient encore de son amusement lorsque d'un geste impérieux mais courtois, il l'invita à obéir. Il retira son pied de la surface du bureau et se leva, contournant le meuble pour l'approcher. Elle s'était rassise sans s'en rendre compte.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules. « Je crois que votre péché principal et la colère, et même si je n'envisageais pas d'y venir aujourd'hui, sachez que cela m'a enchanté.

Elle ferma les yeux, et il se pencha à son oreille. « Vous me respecterez plus tard, pour le service que je vous rend. Mais vous me respecterez dès maintenant pour le répit que je vais vous donner.

Il posa un genou à terre, pressa une main chargée de bagues argentées sur sa joue, et embrassa sa tempe. Le bien-être causé par la décharge d'adrénaline se poursuivait, cotonneux, à peine entravé par la crainte de le savoir là, si près.

« Je sais que je vous dégoûte. Et cela est réciproque.

Ses lèvres descendirent de sa tempe à son cou. « Mais quelquefois je change d'avis, et il me semble (il ravala sa salive, inspira), il me semble que vous aussi, parfois, vous changez d'avis.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, dans sa voix. Une retenue, une sorte de pudeur. Il caressa sa joue, et elle décela une tendresse étrange dans ce geste. Il remonta, posa ses lèvres derrière son oreille. Le métal de ses bagues pesait froidement sur sa peau.

« J'ai eu tort de vous droguer, la dernière fois. Vous avez déjà en vous cette docilité, ce sens du sacrifice.

Il appliqua ses lèvres sur son front. « Et cette colère, parfois. » Il s'agenouilla complètement.

Hermione sentit sous ses doigts une matière tiède et lisse, avant de comprendre horrifiée que sa main, doué d'une sorte de volonté contraire, s'était posée sur l'épaule inondée de cheveux du Ministre de la magie.

Sa stupéfaction face à ce geste l'empêcha de réagir, si bien qu'elle demeura, hébétée, dans cette même posture. Son visage faisait face à celui de Lucius, qui maintenait à présent entre eux une distance de quelques millimètres.

Elle pouvait voir, entre ses cils blonds, à quel point le gris de ses yeux mi-clos était lumineux et changeant. Elle voyait la perfection presque surnaturelle de sa peau, son aspect lisse et d'une blancheur de neige, réduisant avec arrogance son âge réel à une sorte d'abstraction.

Hermione bougea sa main, et il s'en saisit pour la remettre en place.

« J'apprécie votre compagnie.

Quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de son poignet et, redoutant quelque entrave, elle retira vivement la main. Un bracelet d'or blanc incrusté de diamants scintillait contre sa peau, parfaitement ajusté à sa taille, étendant ses arabesques de métal avec une élégance indiscutable.

Interloquée, Hermione se retourna vivement vers Lucius.

« - Croyez-vous m'atteindre avec de telles ruses ?

Elle quitta le bijou et le jeta à terre. « Je me _fiche_ de ces frivolités !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et rattrapa sa main au vol, avant d'en embrasser le dos. Nouvelle sensation fraîche, cette fois sur son doigt. Une bague brillait maintenant à son annulaire droit : un minuscule dragon d'or aux yeux de rubis.

Lucius se releva et, avant qu'elle ait fait un geste pour retirer le bijou, il lui attrapa le bras et la fit se lever à son tour. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire de cette façon, ni même rire tout court.

« - Notre marché sera honoré, comprenez-vous ? Il sera honoré dans les règles.

Il la fit tournoyer, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Inquiète, Hermione s'efforça de rester impassible. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et retira la bague, qu'elle envoya à terre comme l'autre bijou.

« - Assez de ces sottises, fit-elle sèchement. Mais quelque enchantement devait lui avoir été infligé, car en même temps que les mots, ses lèvres expulsèrent quatre petits diamants qui roulèrent au sol.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche, interdite. Sur le sol, les pierres semblaient la contempler, dans l'éclat hardi de leur pureté.

« - Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, dit-il en riant. Voyez donc tout ce que je peux vous offrir.

« - En vérité vous cherchez une maîtresse ! scanda-t-elle.

Une rivière de diamants coula sur le sol comme un serpent. Elle porta à nouveau la main à ses lèvres. « Vous voulez une petite Sang-de-Bourbe, prête à supporter vos caprices, prisonnière de son statut, soumise au possible.

Ses doigts retinrent une longue chaîne d'or, mais une nouvelle pluie de joyaux avait accompagné ses mots, dégoulinant de sa bouche, impossible à contenir. Il passa derrière elle et attrapa le collier, qu'il entreprit de lui attacher.

« - Ne soyez pas si butée. Je respecterai ma part du marché.

Il la vit pivoter non sans mal, et planta son regard dans le sien. « Jamais je ne me mélangerai à une personne telle que vous, vous pouvez en être sûre. Il fit un pas en arrière et désigna la porte.

« Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

***

Il reçut par la suite le comité de direction de Gringotts, leur promit un geste concernant l'exclusivité de leur profession sur tout le territoire anglais (une seule banque pour tous les sorciers !), puis une délégation de sorciers russes, avec lequel il négocia l'accueil de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch (nos infrastructures sont les plus sûres, mes amis).

Pour finir, il dut présider à une session exceptionnelle du Magenmagot au cours de laquelle se décida quelque projet anti-moldu. Il n'y prêta guère attention, préférant laisser discourir son sous-secrétaire. Son esprit serpentait bien au-delà de la salle austère aux gradins de pierre, vers des pensées brillantes et opulentes, des fautes au goût exquis, des images de soumission aux saveurs inattendues.

Il prenait plaisir à humilier la gamine, à retourner contre elle chacune de ses prétendues vertus. C'était un jeu, rien de plus. Il lui fallait remédier à tout prix à cette lassitude qui l'avait gagné depuis son accession au pouvoir.

Hermione Granger, avec ses convictions irraisonnées, lui donnait de la matière contre laquelle se battre. Il la soumettait mais elle résistait, et peu à peu renaissait sa propre envie de lutter.

Ce soir-là, il convoqua sans ménagement l'une de ses maîtresses. La plus sauvage, la plus plantureuse, la plus exigeante aussi. Et celle-ci se présenta.

Elle se montra séduisante, divertissante, appétissante. Elle le gratifia de nombreux éblouissements, mais à aucun moment ne discuta ses ordres.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire? N'hésitez pas, cela m'aide beaucoup et me donne à réfléchir. A la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Luxure

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

**Merci **à elise605, littlebeattle, Khalie, Hamtaroo, Elayan, Bunny188, fjudy et Daxia09 pour leurs commentaires encourageants.

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
****Luxure**

La secrétaire l'accueillit comme toujours, d'un regard froid et d'un geste sec de la main pour l'inviter à patienter. Cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Deux antichambres plus loin, elle avait dû passer au détecteur de maléfices et confier sa baguette.

Hermione tentait de se concentrer, de respirer correctement. Le livre de droit sorcier posé sur ses genoux n'était qu'un piètre alibi, tant les jointures des doigts qui le tenaient étaient blanches.

« Le ministre va vous recevoir.

Le parquet semblait glisser sous ses pieds, alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la porte couverte de cuir et piquée de clous dorés. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle garda les yeux baissés, attendant qu'elle se referme, puis se décida à faire face.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre, les bras croisés.

« Monsieur, fit-elle tout en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Il se retourna et la considéra un instant.

« - Vous voilà bien grave…

Il décroisa lentement les bras, et d'un pas lent mais décidé s'approcha d'elle.

Lucius prenait son temps, marchant vers la fille comme un chat vers sa proie encore vivante. Il aurait voulu que la pièce fût aussi grande qu'une salle de bal tant il appréciait cette progression, sachant qu'Hermione Granger n'était que plus terrifiée par cette lenteur.

Ses pas s'imprimaient sur le bois fraîchement ciré, tandis qu'un sourire gagnait ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta, enfin. Hermione inspira péniblement mais ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas. Il apprécia ce courage.

« Permettez moi de vous débarrasser de cela.

Il la contourna et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Ce contact pourtant léger paru abrasif à Hermione. Elle n'aima pas le savoir derrière elle, échappant à sa vision, faussement attentif à la bienséance sous prétexte de quelque nouveau supplice. Il lui retira sa cape et l'escamota d'un geste. Ses mains reprirent leur place sur ses épaules.

« Rien de mal ne va vous arriver, calmez-vous, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione ferma les yeux, incapable d'accéder à sa demande. Il caressa sa nuque d'un doigt voilé de cuir, avant d'y déposer un baiser léger.

Il l'entendit soupirer. Sans doute essayait-elle de se dominer ? Il trouva cela charmant.

« Vous ai-je déjà brutalisée, depuis notre accord ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Du monde extérieur, peut-être. Mais le monde n'existe pas hors des limites de cette pièce, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle se retourna et le dévisagea, incapable de supporter davantage ses moqueries.

« - Qu'allez-vous me faire ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Il conserva son sourire et Hermione dut faire un effort pour soutenir son regard, comme si elle s'obligeait à contempler le soleil.

« - Mais rien.

Il retira ses gants et les laissa tomber au sol, puis rejeta une longue mèche platine derrière son épaule. Ses multiples bagues argentées renvoyèrent de petits éclats de lumière. Il dénoua la cravate immaculée qui enveloppait son cou et l'envoya rejoindre les gants.

« C'est moi, qui vous demande ce que vous allez faire, ajouta-t-il en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps en un doux froissement d'étoffe.

Hermione recula d'un pas, déterminée à ne pas le toucher. Elle pouvait voir - pour la première fois, réalisa-t-elle - sa gorge, plus blanche encore que la peau de son visage. Une veine serpentait avec une telle évidence sur le côté de son cou qu'elle saisit pleinement l'expression _de sang bleu_.

Mais à cette image s'en superposaient tant d'autres : son visage tordu, avide d'avertir Voldemort de leur capture, en septième année. Son mépris dévastateur, digne des pires nausées. Sa violence et sa fierté. Sa malhonnêteté. Il lui sembla alors que jamais, jamais il ne libèrerait Ron et Harry.

Elle avait été si bête d'y croire ! Mais elle en avait eu si _envie_…Comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde, au point d'accepter un marché si peu plausible, dont il ne retirerait rien excepté le plaisir de la voir s'humilier ?

Un sentiment insupportable d'écoeurement gagna Hermione. Elle jeta alentours de brefs regards, prête à s'enfuir, attendant le geste qui la déciderait. Il ne vint pas. Elle recula encore.

« Pourquoi me fuir ? dit-il à voix basse.

« - Ne m'obligez pas…

Il tendit vers elle sa main alourdie de bagues. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente qu'à son autre bras luisait une marque sombre qui était vouée à la détruire.

« - Pourquoi me haïr ? susurra-t-il.

« - Pourquoi _vous_ me haïssez-vous ! rétorqua-t-elle avec désespoir en jetant alentours des regards paniqués, esquissant un pas en arrière.

Il eut un soupir exaspéré et vint saisir sa main, repliée sous sa poitrine.

« - J'aurais voulu profiter d'un lieu plus propice, mais chacun de mes déplacement est désormais une affaire d'état.

Il la tira vers lui, et d'une main sur l'épaule la fit asseoir sur un divan sorti du néant. Le soleil filtrait avec force à travers les hautes fenêtres qui leur faisaient face. L'après-midi allait être splendide. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione fut alors pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution la faute capitale qui la compromettrait à jamais.

« Allons, un peu de calme, miss. Je vous ai déjà dit que jamais je n'irais jusqu'à me mélanger à vous. En temps normal, je ne répète jamais deux fois la même chose. Lucius la gratifia d'un sourire cruel, mais elle resta impassible.

Il s'adossa confortablement aux multiples coussins de soie vert foncé. Sa chemise acheva de s'entrouvrir, offrant une large bande de peau blanche aux yeux hagards d'Hermione. Son corps était-il aussi beau que son âme était laide, ses yeux froids, ses mots coupants comme des lames de rasoir ? Cette curiosité inattendue l'empêchait de ressentir l'énormité de ce qu'ils faisaient depuis des semaines à présent, du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en parler, ni à Ron et Harry, ni même à la plus compréhensive des amies.

Il attrapa doucement sa main et la posa sur la base de son cou. Ses doigts en ressentirent la douceur, la finesse, comme traversés d'un rayonnement froid et anesthésiant. L'image de ses insultes passées, sa cruauté toujours actuelle, revint à son esprit, tenace.

Les larmes déjà débordantes roulèrent sur ses joues, libres.

« - Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas oublier.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne peux pas oublier qui vous êtes. Pardonnez-moi. J'abandonne.

Hermione reprit doucement possession de sa main. Il la contemplait, une lueur de compréhension glacée dans le regard.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-il.

« - Vous avez gagné, monsieur le ministre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire courageux et se leva, avec la sensation d'avoir craché quelque bouchée amère coincée dans sa gorge depuis des siècles.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! scanda-t-il avec un étonnement presque douloureux.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard déjà ailleurs.

« - Je ferai sortir mes amis de prison, quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas besoin de me compromettre avec vous. Je trouverai un moyen.

Il se leva à son tour et agrippa son poignet. Sa chemise était presque entièrement ouverte, à présent. Il s'en moquait.

« - Non ! De mon côté est le pouvoir, et je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Je pourrais vous mettre sous Imperium sans que quiconque ne vienne m'en tenir rigueur !

Elle souriait, presque paisible.

« - Bien sûr. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes ministre de la Magie.

Il baissa les yeux et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Non…les choses prenaient une tournure fort déplaisante.

« - Pauvre Sang-de-bourbe ! De quoi avez-vous peur, que je couche avec vous ? cracha-t-il.

Hermione trouvait cela délirant. Le ministre de la magie se tenait devant elle, partiellement déshabillé, les cheveux en désordre sur ses épaules, une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux gris clair, plus pâle que jamais, exhalant une frustration teintée de désespoir.

Elle le considéra, craintive comme devant quelque dément. Il fit une dernière tentative pour retrouver son calme. « Je ne cherchais pas à être grossier, dit-il à contrecoeur. Nous arrivons au terme de notre accord. Je veux vous voir encore une fois, puis je tiendrai ma part de l'engagement. Vos amis seront libres. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Rien ne va vous arriver.

_Ce que l'on dit de vous est vrai : vous êtes si seul...Et vous pourriez être touchant si vous n'étiez pas déterminé à être cruel et stupide._

Il se rassit sur le luxueux divan, et Hermione suivit prudemment son mouvement. L'éclat de sa peau, cette plage de lumière presque abstraite, attirait son œil. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et son buste si mince se rapprocha d'elle. Encore cette odeur. Clou de girofle.

« - Laissez moi vous être agréable, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

N'avait-elle pas décelé un soupçon de soumission, dans cette demande ? Un baiser s'imprima dans la rondeur de sa joue. Il guida sa main et la posa contre sa peau pour la seconde fois. Elle n'osa pas la bouger. Lucius appliqua ses lèvres sur son front, et resta ainsi, immobile.

Une chaleur se propageait dans ses doigts. Elle les retira, garda la main suspendue à quelques millimètres de l'épiderme blanc, pour finalement la reposer contre lui. Une folie gagna son esprit. Comment réagirait-il si elle jouait son jeu ? Lui serait-il soumis ? Une curiosité purement intellectuelle l'avait envahie.

Mais alors que sa tête prenait la décision, ses doigts avaient déjà commencé leur œuvre. Elle appliquait toute la surface de sa main, appréciant pleinement le grain si lisse de la peau. Elle écarta le tissu qui la masquait encore.

Lucius appuya son front à celui de la fille. Elle le touchait, l'initiative venait d'elle. La volupté lui fit fermer les yeux. Les doigts couraient, ralentissaient, s'arrêtaient complètement, puis reprenaient leur exploration. Le contact était franc, sans hésitation malgré les variations. Il sentait une certaine tiédeur gagner son corps. Son esprit, lui, se berçait de ravissement. Il traça une ligne imaginaire depuis l'oreille jusqu'au menton, puis déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de la fille.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle semblait perdue en elle-même, ne maintenant le contact que par ses doigts maintenant chauds, toujours plaqués contre sa peau.

Il prit un peu de recul et sans la quitter des yeux, ouvrit davantage sa chemise, lui offrant pleinement la vue de son buste.

Hermione auscultait de son regard cette peau, entièrement exposée. Un buste mince, sec, lactescent, aux muscles saillants. Les mamelons, presque translucides, éveillèrent sa convoitise. Elle effleura celui de gauche, caresse légère juste au-dessus du cœur, et il rosit, prit du relief. Lucius soupira.

Une assurance instinctive la gagna. Elle le poussa sur les coussins de soie sombre, vaguement étonnée de sa propre autorité.

Les longues mèches blondes argentées s'éparpillèrent en étoile sur le tissu, n'en finissant plus de s'étendre, de glisser, de s'emmêler sur lui. La chemise glissa, dégageant ses épaules, l'offrant entièrement.

Hermione se pencha, rejetant en arrière une boucle, échappée de la tresse qui retenait non sans mal la masse obscure de ses cheveux. Elle l'examinait, concentrée, comme un guérisseur cherche la plaie à l'origine d'un trouble. Lucius l'observait, alangui, le regard baigné d'un plaisir à peine rehaussé d'un éclair de curiosité.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Du doigt, elle traçait sur son ventre une ligne sinueuse comme un serpent, contournant les courbes discrètes de son anatomie, en explorant les sillons. Son index effleura à nouveau son mamelon, qui rosit de plus belle, passant d'une nuance chair à un rose plus soutenu. Elle se pencha et y déposa un baiser. La pointe charnue s'insinua entre ses lèvres.

Confuse, elle s'en éloigna. De la bouche elle frôla sa peau, aérienne, aimantée par la roseur aplatie du téton droit, jumeau parfait, attirant comme une friandise. Un baiser, encore. Cette fois encore, la pointe durcie glissa entre ses lèvres mais elle ne s'en détacha pas. Sa langue l'effleura. L'homme laissa échapper une plainte à fendre l'âme, tremblante, tendue d'envie.

Elle remonta jusqu'à son cou, décidée à y laisser un baiser, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas sentir son odeur, cette odeur si froide qui endormait si bien sa vigilance. A peine ses lèvres avaient-elles touché sa peau que Lucius Malefoy gémit encore une fois et sa main vint enserrer sa nuque pour forcer Hermione à demeurer contre lui.

Elle céda, bonne joueuse, sachant qu'elle mettrait un terme aux réjouissances dès la fin de cette étreinte.

Le soleil tombait sur eux, triomphant, les nimbant d'une lumière presque divine. Il la retint quand elle tenta de se relever.

« Reste encore.

« - Non.

Appuyée sur lui de toute sa longueur, elle avait ressenti cette manifestation du désir si prévisible. Point n'était besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que son corps réclamait davantage.

« - Alors laissez moi me lever, répondit-il calmement.

Elle s'exécuta avec délicatesse, puis le regarda se remettre debout et lui tourner le dos pour reboutonner sa chemise. Enfin, il fit quelques pas et retourna à l'emplacement exact qu'il occupait à son arrivée, près de la fenêtre de droite.

« Vous pouvez partir.

Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour le lui dire.

***

Il avait dû se calmer.

Figer ses pensées qui tournoyaient comme un carrousel lancé à vive allure, refouler le tremblement de ses doigts, la salive qui abondait à son palais, et même rester étendu et complètement immobile pour résorber la rigidité douloureuse de son membre.

Ensuite toute sa vigueur l'avait quitté, si bien qu'il avait assisté à ses obligations sans toutefois être réellement présent, l'esprit occupé par le fantôme de la fille. Des années de peur et de soumission sous Voldemort, et voilà qu'il ne parvenait pas à se dominer.

Il frémissait au souvenir de son propre abandon, pourtant programmé. A cause d'elle il s'était senti soumis, et non l'acteur de son propre plaisir. Elle avait profité de lui, peut-être sans le savoir.

Les sensations de sa langue sur sa peau, de son poids sur lui, de ses baisers, lui revenaient sans qu'il l'ait voulu. Il devenait fou.

Le soir même, étendu au milieu de son immense lit, il avait laissé ses pensées prendre le pas sur sa raison et saborder le peu de sommeil dont il disposait avant le lendemain, où une journée chargée en rencontres diplomatiques l'attendait. La joue appuyée sur la soie des nombreux oreillers, il avait revécu avec une extase mêlée d'horreur les sévices que la fille lui avait infligés.

Le fantôme de sa main, légère comme une colombe, gravitait à nouveau sur sa peau, et son regard si sombre promenait son expression absente sur son visage. Il revoyait ces choses-là et les revivait. Alors son bras se repliait, et sa propre main caressait la peau tendue de son ventre, les reliefs de ses muscles, et même cette petite proéminence rose au-dessus de son cœur.

* * *

**Je vous enrourage à laisser des commentaires, encore une fois cela m'est très utile d'avoir un regard extérieur. Dites-moi tout!**


	7. Colère

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

**Merci à** Bunny188, Lupinette, fjudy, Daxia09, yue kizu, nattie black, Snapette, et khalie pour leur commentaires encourageants! Snapette, si tu veux que je réponde en détail à ta review, il faut me laisser une adresse mail! J'ai été contente de ta "réapparition", et ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
****Colère**

La lettre, semblable à toutes les précédentes, était arrivée seulement deux jours après leur dernière rencontre. Hermione y vit là une volonté d'en finir, et un soulagement modéré la gagna alors qu'elle déchirait l'enveloppe.

Dans son misérable studio perdu aux confins du Chemin de Traverse le silence régnait, alors qu'elle apprenait que la prochaine rencontre se déroulerait le dimanche suivant. Au Manoir Malefoy.

Il lui sembla qu'un piège encore mal connu se refermait sur elle. L'inquiétude qu'en ces lieux il pourrait disposer d'elle comme bon lui semblait, mais aussi celle d'être confrontée à Narcissa Malefoy qui ne manquerait pas de l'humilier de toute sa verve.

Croyait-elle sérieusement être confrontée à cette situation ? Lucius était bien trop exclusif dans ses possessions, l'exemple le plus évident étant son désir de réserver le savoir sorcier à ceux de sa lignée.

L'invitation était formulée pour laisser entendre quelque civilité habituelle de la haute société. _J'ai l'honneur de vous convier à un entretien privé_, disait la lettre. Lieu, date, heure. L'heure du thé, vraisemblablement. Et pour la première fois depuis l'envoi de ces invitations, la lettre était signée : _Lucius Malefoy_. Cette fois-ci, pensa-t-elle en avocate, la missive permettait d'impliquer formellement le ministre de la Magie.

Joint à la lettre, un ruban de soie verte était frappé de lettres argentées : _PORTOLOIN_. Elle comprit que jusqu'alors, il n'avait fait que s'exercer. La vraie partie allait donc se jouer dimanche, à l'heure du thé.

Elle abandonna la rédaction de la plaidoirie qui l'occupait depuis le début de la matinée, une affaire minable de recel de chaudrons. Les affaires les plus délicates étaient confiées à des avoués de _bonne naissance_, jugés plus fiables.

Une missive bien plus importante réclamait à être rédigée.

***

Elle se trouvait devant la grille du manoir.

Le soleil se cachait par moments derrière de lourds nuages, un peu comme si ce dimanche d'Avril n'arrivait pas à se décider sur le visage à prendre. Hermione posa la main sur le fer ouvragé et le sentit vibrer de magie. Les ferrures frémirent puis s'ouvrirent à elle.

En fin de compte, il y aurait de l'orage.

Un _pop_ caractéristique eut lieu à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, et un elfe crasseux vint à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le cœur d'Hermione fit une embardée. Une seconde durant, elle avait cru voir Dobby ressuscité. Mais la créature était légèrement différence, son oreille gauche notamment comportait une large entaille.

« Je suis Blinky. Le Maître m'a envoyé vous chercher, couina-t-il en s'inclinant.

La voix était si comparable…

Alors que leurs pas crissaient sous le gravier impeccablement ratissé, Hermione en vint à la conclusion que l'elfe était parent de feu son ami.

« - Connaissiez-vous Dobby ? demanda-t-elle spontanément.

Les gros yeux de l'elfe s'embuèrent.

« - Dobby était mon frère. Au manoir, il est interdit de prononcer son nom.

Ce faisant, il sauta par dessus la courte haie qui délimitait l'allée se précipita tête la première contre le tronc d'un if.

« - Non ! cria Hermione en se précipitant pour l'empêcher de s'y cogner une deuxième fois. Ton frère est l'une des…personnes les plus courageuses que j'ai connues. Il faut être fier de lui. Pourquoi ne te sauves-tu pas ?

L'elfe cessa de se débattre et frotta son crâne meurtri.

« - Et où donc irait Blinky, miss ? Blinky appartient à la famille Malefoy. D'ailleurs le maître m'a interdit de parler avec vous ! ajouta-t-il farouchement.

Il pinça son mince bras de toutes ses forces.

« - Ne fais pas ça ! Je promets que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole.

Blinky cessa et se remit en route, ses petites jambes s'actionnant à la vitesse de pistons. Hermione dût courir un peu pour ne pas être semée.

La façade du manoir finit par apparaître, vaste, ombrageuse, couverte dans les premiers mètres d'une vigne qui commençait à verdir et s'achevait en ligne droite au niveau du premier étage. Les pierres gris foncé qui la constituaient étaient régulièrement trouées de hautes fenêtres qui se répétaient sur deux étages. Le toit piquait le ciel de tourelles pointues, probablement inutiles, mais conférant à la bâtisse des airs de maison hantée.

Elle se trouvait maintenant devant la porte.

Massive, luisante, cloutée. Sculptée de motifs compliqués, elle renvoyait à la vanité hautaine de cette famille épouvantable. Dépourvue de heurtoir, sourde au monde extérieur. Hermione s'apprêtait à frapper mais tout comme la grille du domaine, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie (et la dernière, espérait-elle), elle entra dans la demeure Malefoy.

Le hall était vaste, mais sombre. L'elfe la précéda, ses pieds minuscules s'enfonçant à demi dans l'épais tapis. D'atroces souvenirs refluèrent à sa gorge, mais elle les chassa avec courage, concentrant son attention sur la pièce qui venait de l'accueillir.

A mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, Hermione discernait les éléments tarabiscotés du mobilier, les peinture monumentales de sorciers morts depuis longtemps et qui la suivaient des yeux, les hauts plafonds ornés de fresques dorées à l'or fin.

Un lustre majestueux déployait ses cristaux, étincelant malgré qu'il fût éteint. Elle ne se rappelait pas tous ces détails : lors de sa première visite, trois ans plus tôt, son attention était entièrement occupée par le désir de survivre.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite, vers la porte d'un salon aux murs violets qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais Blinky la mena au pied de l'escalier de marbre noir qui conduisait à l'étage.

« Je dois vous laisser ici, miss. Mais avant vous devez me confier votre baguette, le Maître l'a exigé.

Hermione s'exécuta. « Le Maître va vous rejoindre.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, l'elfe avait disparu. Hermione fit un demi tour sur elle-même, les bras repliés sous sa poitrine pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains, scrutant la pénombre. Elle entendait les tableaux chuchoter sans saisir leurs paroles.

« Une vraie souillon, tonna soudain une voix à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête.

Dans un cadre doré aux motifs serpentins, la peinture d'un sorcier brun la contemplait. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Lucius.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle avec raideur.

« - Vous semblez droit sortie du ruisseau, ma pauvre enfant, répondit le sorcier avec un accent français à couper au couteau. Il eut un hoquet méprisant.

« - Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte !

« - _A la bonne heure !_ s'exclama-t-il dans sa propre langue. Exaspérée, Hermione lui tourna le dos.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Le lustre parut littéralement s'enflammer, inondant la pièce d'une lumière qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Le maître des lieux descendait les escaliers, sans se presser. Il était pieds nus. Parfaitement vêtu d'un ensemble noir brodé qui soulignait la blancheur de sa peau, mais pieds nus, et les cheveux lâchés. Ses yeux brillaient, inquiétants, cernés de fines ridules. Deux étoiles froides.

« Vous êtes ici depuis quelques minutes et vous voilà déjà en conflit avec mes ancêtres, dit-il de ce ton traînant auquel elle s'était habituée. Pardonnez ma mise, mais quand je suis seul je me permet une certaine…décontraction.

Hermione prit une inspiration courageuse.

« - Et bien vous n'êtes plus seul, maintenant, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

Il la contempla d'un air intrigué, tout en descendant les dernières marches. Une fois face à elle, il se pencha et d'un geste altier déposa un baiser sur son front, sa main à peine posée contre l'arrière de sa tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était inclinée pour faciliter son geste.

Il s'en aperçut et se demanda si elle avait souhaité hâter ce contact ou bien sa conclusion.

« - Cette _gueuse_ ne m'inspire rien qui vaille. Flanque-la à la porte, Lucius, brailla le portrait qui un peu plus tôt avait insulté Hermione.

Il s'écarta d'elle et contempla le tableau par-dessus son épaule, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

« - Avec plaisir. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec elle, vieil imbécile.

Le personnage aux yeux gris (qui lui ressemblait de façon frappante excepté la noirceur de sa longue chevelure) poussa un _oh!_ indigné et apostropha le portrait voisin, une belle femme blonde, qui s'esclaffait d'un rire aigu de sa déconvenue. « Voudriez-vous ne pas rire de cette façon, Dionaea ?

Lucius avait déjà entrepris de remonter les escaliers.

« - A moins de ne vouloir leur tenir compagnie, je vous conseille de me suivre, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Hermione tourna les talons et le suivit dans son ascension.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de sa propre docilité et commençait à se méfier de ce dégoût qui se transformait trop facilement en curiosité : elle en déduisait sa résignation à ce rôle de servante charnelle auquel la soumettait. Dans le temps, c'était son intelligence et son esprit que l'on sollicitait. Barbare parmi les barbares, Lucius se plaisait à ignorer l'une comme l'autre.

L'escalier claquait froidement sous ses pas, brillant comme un diamant noir, poli à l'extrême. Devant elle, le Ministre de la Magie se déplaçait sans bruit, la peau de ses pieds en contact direct avec cette matière glacée.

Ils atteignirent l'étage et suivirent un couloir lumineux, tout aussi chargé de tableaux que l'entrée principale. Les portraits et scènes de chasse, les paysages, les natures mortes, tous vibraient de réalité comme autant de fenêtres sur des mondes inaccessibles.

Hermione sentait les personnages la défigurer, certains ayant avec Lucius de vagues traits communs, d'autres lui ressemblant furieusement, comme le portrait du hall. Une vieille femme au visage mince, au nez pointu, lui évoqua Drago avec une évidence rare.

Sur une nature morte, elle vit une mouche se poser sur une pomme édénique, la goûter, puis repartir. Sur le tableau suivant, elle vit un lac frémir et un poisson exécuter un saut à la surface de l'eau. A l'arrière plan, les sapins se balançaient dans le vent.

La toile suivante, immense, présentait une falaise en proie à la tempête. Une vague s'écrasa sur le granit, et elle sentit presque l'écume sur son visage. Le visage de Dobby traversa son esprit avant de se fondre, remplacé par la peinture suivante.

Elle avait conscience de ne savoir où regarder, agitant son attention autour de ces images vibrantes de réalité, vaguement consciente de Lucius Malefoy qui marchait devant elle sans prêter attention aux tableaux.

Enfin, il s'arrêta.

A leur droite, une porte s'ouvrit. Un salon brun et ocre, rehaussé ça et là de bibelots argentés, et dont le sol était couvert d'un immense tapis persan. Une horloge ouvragée trônait face à l'entrée. La grande aiguille se dirigea vers le sommet du cadran, et Hermione se prépara à la puissance d'un carillon qui ne vint pas. Une mélodie semblable à une boite à musique s'éleva alors, célébrant les dix-sept heures du thé.

Sans s'en être aperçue elle se trouvait déjà devant la pendule, le regard rivé au balancier. La musique l'avait plongée dans un état second. Un bruit de liquide versé bruissa à son oreille. Sa cape glissa de ses épaules, comme mue d'une volonté propre. Elle l'entendit même pas tomber.

Le visage penché, Lucius versait le thé. La fumée s'en élevait dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi, virginale. La boisson coulait, accrochant joliment la lumière, mais c'était son visage à elle qui occupait ses pensées. Sa détresse, sa détermination aussi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Prenez-vous du sucre ?

« - Non, merci.

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'horloge et prit place, dos à la fenêtre. Les dernières notes du carillon s'égrenaient dans l'air. Il s'installa face à elle. Dans le contre-jour, il ne voyait pas son expression.

« Si vous êtes perspicace, vous aurez deviné qu'il est question aujourd'hui de Colère.

Lors de la rencontre initiale, l'idée des Sept fautes lui était venue sans trop de mal. Il avait cherché un moyen de la voir s'avilir, et quoi de plus simple que cette liste ancestrale de tous les travers humains ?

Mais Lucius réalisait qu'une part de son plan avait échoué. Elle avait commis avec plus ou moins de docilité les fautes qu'il lui avait imposées. Cependant, au lieu de l'enlaidir, ces égarements l'avaient illuminée, transcendant son ascendance fangeuse. Au lieu de se délecter de sa laideur, il s'était surpris à la convoiter, à ressentir la soif de cette rébellion de ses gestes et de ses mots. Lui, un _Vautre-en-bourbe_ ? Personne n'était obligé de le savoir…

Il avait décidé d'aller au bout de ses appétits.

Sa prisonnière restait silencieuse, le visage incliné et auréolé de lumière. Il devinait ses mains sagement croisées sous la nappe. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa tasse. Se méfiait-elle de ses ruses ?

« Buvez, votre tasse ne contient que du thé. Les choses sont sérieuses, désormais.

Il poussa la tasse vers elle, et elle s'en saisit avec lenteur. La lumière l'empêchait de bien la voir, et d'un sortilège il referma les rideaux. Une lumière ocre baigna la scène, et enfin il put voir l'expression de son visage : une larme avait coulé sur sa joue gauche.

« Je vous ai assuré du bon déroulement de notre accord, mais je renonce à vous voir en colère. En échange, je souhaite autre chose.

Hermione reposa bruyamment sa tasse, un sanglot tordant son visage.

« - Je sais ! Je sais ce que vous voulez.

« - Ce que je veux…

Le cerveau de Lucius s'était mis à bouillir. Cette comédie avait suffisamment duré. Il se leva brutalement et balaya le vase qui trônait sur la table. L'objet s'écrasa au sol dans l'indifférence, répandant ses élégants arums sur le tapis.

La fille s'était raidie sur sa chaise, effrayée. Il vint la saisir par le col et la précipita par terre. Bienveillant, le tapis amortit sa chute. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle avec empressement.

« Assez de ces fautes ! Assez de cette comédie insipide ! Je me fiche de votre colère ! Je sais ce que je veux ! Comment avez-vous pu penser que ces futilités seraient une compensation suffisante au service que je vais vous rendre !

Sa main droite s'abattit sur le tapis, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione.

« - Vous aviez dit que vous ne coucheriez jamais avec moi, répondit-elle en désespoir de cause.

« - Envie, Orgueil, Luxure, Colère, Avarice, Gourmandise, Paresse ! scanda-t-il en réponse. « Une farandole de mises en bouche, mais rien que je ne puisse vraiment m'approprier.

« - Non !

« - Non ? Mais non à quoi !

Elle tenta de se relever, mais du plat de la main il la maintint au sol, appuyant sans effort sur sa gorge.

« Ecoutez moi, écoutez moi…Je voulais vous offrir une situation confortable, des privilèges comme vos semblables n'en connaîtront jamais. Je vous aurais destiné les affaires les plus prestigieuses. C'est l'impunité que je vous offrais, le rêve de chacun ! J'aurais effacé vos origines (il vit les yeux de la fille s'agrandir de dégoût), j'aurais dit que vous aviez été enlevée à votre naissance par des moldus ! Et l'argent n'aurait jamais plus été un problème.

Il caressa sa joue avec empressement, écartant les boucles qui couvraient son visage. Hermione se tortilla, essayant vainement de s'extraire de sa posture.

« Ne bougez pas, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire.

Il approcha son visage du sien, promena ses lèvres sur sa joue, son corps mince plié en deux au-dessus de celui d'Hermione. Sa bouche rampa jusqu'à son oreille.

« Si seulement vous saviez vous contrôler…Il y a un endroit où vous pourriez vous étendre, près d'ici. Si confortable que chacun de vos muscles perdrait de sa réalité. Il n'y aurait pas une caresse que je ne pourrais vous prodiguer, pas un plaisir que je pourrais vous refuser.

Il baisa sa bouche puis affronta son regard. « Seriez-vous insensible ? demanda-t-il avec rage.

Elle voyait ses yeux, grands ouverts sur sa folie, ce désir qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Il y avait sa main, tiède, contre sa gorge : il tremblait. Une vague de peur la traversa, aussitôt engloutie par une autre émotion. Un élan de compassion imprévu, oui, une pitié qui résoudrait tout, dissoudrait cette violence.

Elle tendit la main, et il sursauta quand elle la posa sur sa joue. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, attentive à rester sincère.

« - Je comprends ce que vous voulez. Je vois l'expression de votre visage.

Il la coupa, plongeant de nouveau vers son oreille.

« - Alors laisse-moi faire. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à mentir. Je te ferai ce que j'ai dit. Juste un soir. Tu voleras, tu oublieras tout. Je te donnerai l'illusion que tu m'aimes.

Elle surmonta sa frayeur et l'enlaça avec douceur, espérant le calmer.

« - Mais quel intérêt, monsieur ?

« - Ma satisfaction, petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il avait dit cela avec une tendresse qui glaça Hermione, mais elle maintint son étreinte avec toujours l'espoir de le calmer. Il passa les mains derrière son dos et la fit se redresser.

« Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, continua-t-il. Rien ne m'a échappé et je sais que parfois tu te laisses aller, et ton esprit s'ouvre. Par moments, tu m'aimes un peu.

« - Quel intérêt, répéta-t-elle.

Il la serra davantage. « Je prendrai soin de toi.

Elle sentait la caresse de ses mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Ses baisers éperdus dans son cou, ses soupirs, et cette odeur si fraîche. Elle se détacha un peu, étudiant son visage. Quelque chose dans son ventre se vrilla, comme vaincu. Il y avait dans l'éclat de ses yeux une frustration intense, presque enfantine.

Il était entrain de la supplier.

Incertaine, elle lui donna un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Il prolongea le contact, l'approfondit de façon presque obscène. Il l'enserra presque douloureusement, broyant ses reins. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le réconforter, car au-delà de cet instant précis, il demeurait un monstre. Pourtant…un instant plus tôt, n'avait-elle pas aperçu quelque chose, derrière ces apparences ?

« - Je ne cèderai pas, Monsieur.

Il se recula comme si elle l'avait giflé, scrutant son regard avec circonspection. Elle en profita pour le repousser et se remettre debout, arrangeant sa coiffure et lissant ses vêtements. Il en fit promptement de même, repoussant en arrière ses cheveux emmêlés.

« - Très bien, fit-il de ce ton froid qu'elle connaissait si bien. Et bien je me vois dans le regret de ne pas pouvoir tenir mon engagement.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration, soucieuse de mettre dans ses mots le plus de poids possible. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, affrontant de son mieux leur éclat hostile.

« - Vous allez devoir le tenir, pourtant. Autrement je serai dans l'obligation de divulguer, vous concernant, certaines informations.

« - Je vous écoute, rétorqua-t-il avec une ironie méprisante.

« - Il y a dans un quartier isolé d'Azkaban, une personne très proche de vous.

Elle le vit se figer. « Si vous ne tenez pas votre engagement, malgré le fait que j'aie honoré ma part, je vais révéler au grand public que vous maintenez votre propre fils en détention.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Elle poursuivit : « Si je ne le contacte pas avant ce soir, un homme de loi enverra une vingtaine de courriers révélant tout à divers individus, membres de l'opposition comme de votre propre camp. Pensez à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cette information. Pensez à ce qui est arrivé à Barty Croupton.

Lucius semblait s'être transformé en statue.

« Qu'avait-il fait ? poursuivit Hermione. Qu'avait-il fait pour être traité de la sorte ? Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais il la lui donna quand même.

« - Il voulait s'enfuir, quitter son pays…Il a refusé le soutien que tout fils doit à son père, dit-il d'une voix blanche, le regard perdu dans le vide.

L'homme détourna les yeux.

« Ils seront libres demain matin.

« - Je vous en remercie, dit-elle avec sincérité. Et n'ayez crainte, je quitterai le pays avec eux.

Sans doute incapable de supporter la défaite, il lui tourna le dos.

« - Où irez-vous ? demanda-t-il en un souffle.

Hermione sentit les larmes, inexplicables, lui monter aux yeux.

« - Préparer la révolution, mon cœur.

Il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient tristes, résignés. Il resta plongé dans son regard et quand il parla, sa voix trembla un peu.

« - Alors n'économise pas tes forces. Et quand le moment sera venu, détruis-moi sans hésiter.

***

Deux ans.

Deux années à se battre, à discourir, à élaborer stratégie sur stratégie. Du monde, elle en rencontra. A travers les communautés irlandaises, françaises, allemandes, et tant d'autres aussi. Tellement de réunions, d'appuis apportés et de désistements aussi.

Au-delà des frontières, dans sa Grande-Bretagne, un homme s'élevait. Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait face, et il tenait bon.

Aux côtés de ses amis de toujours, Hermione se battait. Non pas avec la magie de sa baguette mais avec celle de ses mots. Son travail d'avocate l'avait habituée à la plaidoirie, mais à présent il s'agissait de leur avenir à tous, de changer durablement un monde qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

Elle apprit à convaincre tout simplement en ouvrant son cœur, en métamorphosant les sentiments en phrases simples. La Vérité était plus que jamais son alliée. De l'autre côté de son âme, trônait la Justice.

Deux ans qu'elle avait quitté, victorieuse, le manoir Malefoy. La liberté de ses amis enfin garantie, et l'esprit en paix. Deux ans aussi qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Il lui arrivait de revoir ces yeux gris clair, fauves, perçants. Elle revoyait aussi la fêlure, la détresse de celui qui l'avait regardée partir, seul au centre de ce salon baigné d'ocre, immobile, vaincu.

Ces yeux la hantaient quelquefois, ainsi que la pensée d'avoir été fourbe. Mais elle pensait aussi : _J'ai été comme toi, Lucius Malefoy. Je n'ai pas laissé de chance à l'ennemi._ Elle n'avait pas eu le choix : oh non, elle n'aurait pas échangé sa vertu contre la liberté de Ron et Harry. Ces choses-là étaient sacrées.

Drago s'était évadé d'Azkaban moins d'un an plus tard, et ses amis ignoraient tout de l'étrange marché qui l'avait liée au Ministre de la Magie. Qu'y avait-il à regretter ?

Peut-être une étreinte fraîche, étrange. Une élégance gestuelle élaborée, presque maladive. Une violence dans les mots, dans le regard. Une brûlure. Une faiblesse.

Elle avait été faible, et lui aussi. Il l'avait voulue, et elle avait été curieuse de lui. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver s'il n'avait pas été son éternel tortionnaire ? Le spectateur de sa torture, l'instigateur de sa soumission. Aurait-elle cédé ?

Jamais elle n'aurait de réponse, pensait-elle, debout sur le pont de ce ferry moldu qui la ramenait dans son pays. Ginny vint s'accouder à ses côtés et lui tendit un gobelet en plastique rempli de café.

Coup d'état, élections anticipées : deux jours plus tôt, Kingsley avait été élu Ministre de la magie. Aujourd'hui il rappelait ses partisans pour la reconstruction, tous les exilés politiques qui, comme elle, avait œuvré pour la justice et le respect de tous les sorciers, quelle que soit leur origine.

Elle revenait.

_Je rentre à la maison. Dans quelques temps les arbres auront entièrement reverdi, et l'air sera plus doux. Le printemps. Oh oui, je rentre à la maison._

***

Elle retrouva avec émotion le studio misérable qui avait abrité sa solitude, autrefois. Rien n'avait changé de place. Même les parchemins de la dernière affaire qu'elle avait traitée étaient encore déroulés. Dans le flacon transparent, l'encre avait séché.

Même cette vieille cape… Elle se revit la jeter sur le dossier de la chaise, deux ans plus tôt, décidée à n'emporter que le nécessaire dans son exil imminent. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et un air tiède vint caresser son visage.

Les garçons s'étaient précipités à square Grimmaurd, prêts à se mettre au travail.

Ses amis.

Leur mission de sauveurs du monde libre avait étouffé son histoire naissante avec Ron, la dissolvant comme la marée haute démolis sans pitié les châteaux de sable attardés sur sa route.

Ils l'attendaient pour le repas du soir. Il y aurait probablement tout le monde. Et demain, la tribune du Magenmagot deviendrait sa seconde maison.

Un oiseau sombre se détacha des nuages et fondit sur sa fenêtre. Elle se recula pour le laisser atterrir. Un hibou altier d'un noir de jais, qu'elle prit d'abord pour un émissaire du Ministère. Elle détacha la lettre de sa patte, et une bouffée de _déjà vu_ la submergea. C'était le même papier…

C'était son écriture.

Lui.

Elle détourna les yeux une seconde puis se mit à lire, fébrile.

Il lui souhaitait un bon retour dans son pays.  
Elle avait été forte, sans pitié pour lui et son régime. Comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait perdu les bonnes grâces du peuple sorcier, mais rien n'avait changé parce qu'il l'attendait toujours.

C'était elle qu'il voulait. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Que rien n'avait changé.

L'oiseau était reparti depuis longtemps, et accoudée à la fenêtre elle effleurait l'écriture du bout de ses doigts tremblants.

Une question lui vint à l'esprit. Connaissait-il les Sept Vertus, vagues miroirs des fautes qu'il chérissait tant ?

D'une main légère, elle les inscrivit pour lui sur un parchemin qui traînait là. Au-dessous, elle lui proposa un unique rendez-vous.

* * *

**Merci de votre assiduité! Suite et fin la semaine prochaine. Un commentaire pour marquer la fin de cet avant-dernier chapitre? Lecteurs de tous horizons (je vous vois dans mes stats!), c'est le moment de vous exprimer. Bises à tous.**


	8. La huitième faute

**RAPPEL:  
****Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B. :** ce récit tient compte de tous les tomes de la saga, mais pas de l'épilogue du tome 7!

* * *

**Résumé :** Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces du Mal ont triomphé et Lucius Malefoy est ministre de la Magie. Ron et Harry sont emprisonnés, et Hermione arrive péniblement à exercer son travail d'avocate. Afin de faire libérer ses amis, elle accepte l'accord qu'il lui propose : commettre 7 fautes en échange de leur liberté.

**Merci à **Lupinette, yue kizu, Mathilde, fjudy, Hamtaroo, Snapette, Acetone, Camille, PaulinaDragona, Nefertété Khalie, K.P. et Sherazades pour leurs commentaires. Merci mille fois. Nous voilà donc arrivés au dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, pour ma part ce fut un régal à écrire. D'autres projets suivent leur cours, je donnerai régulièrement des nouvelles sur mon profil quant à mes prochaines publications. Encore merci à tous !

* * *

**Sept Leçons**

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
****La huitième faute**

Un bureau particulier dans la portion la plus huppée du chemin de traverse. Derrière les fenêtres, s'élevait le bâtiment altier mais néanmoins étrange de la banque Gringotts.

Son visage lui apparut creusé, ses yeux cernés. Le visage d'un homme soumis à un stress ininterrompu et cela depuis des mois. Ses longues mèches platine étaient mêlées près des tempes de fils encore plus clairs. Il avait maigri.

Il se leva et elle put constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa stature altière, malgré ses traits tirés et la destitution fracassante dont il avait fait l'objet. Il la jaugea du regard. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard se troubla. Les glaces de ses iris fondirent, laissant place à une expression indéchiffrable.

Soudain une crispation douloureuse tordit son visage. L'ancien ministre de la Magie abattit la main sur le rebord de son bureau, et la colère contracta ses traits. Il se tint légèrement incliné sur le meuble le temps de reprendre contenance. Apaisé, il ramena les yeux sur elle.

Elle se rappela alors que deux mois plus tôt, Lucius avait été la cible d'un attentat sanglant, perpétré par des sorciers nés de moldus.

Il sondait ses émotions, encore. Elle se doutait de l'effort qu'il faisait pour affronter son regard, lui qui était désormais en disgrâce. Dans un coin de la pièce, un guéridon soutenait un plateau de fioles et de compresses. Sur le bureau, luisait une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu vidée de moitié. Il saisit sa canne, qui désormais remplissait pleinement son rôle, et avança vers elle.

Hermione se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et le contemplait.

« Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vient à vous, dit-il.

Paisible, elle observait sa difficile progression. Ses partisans avaient abandonné les lieux, tout comme ils avaient abandonné leur chef. Seule une secrétaire austère l'avait accueillie, et n'avait même pas retenu sa baguette, se contentant de l'introduire et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Appuyé contre le mur de gauche, l'immense portrait de _Salazar Serpentard guidant le peuple_ était à demi déballé.

Ses partisans n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être éloignés de lui. Narcissa avait tout appris à la fois : l'évasion de Draco et son emprisonnement. On murmurait qu'elle avait tenté de tuer son mari, avant de passer les mois suivants dans le département de psychiatrie de Ste Mangouste. Suite à ces évènements, elle avait fui à l'étranger pour rejoindre son fils adoré.

Lucius s'était arrêté à une distance respectable de son invitée.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, tendit la main et effleura le côté de son buste qui le faisait manifestement souffrir. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il releva le menton.

« Je ne vous fais plus peur, murmura-t-il avec une ironie presque amusée.

Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la pressa contre sa blessure, s'infligeant un accès de douleur qui crispa momentanément ses mâchoires. Hermione sentit l'épaisseur des bandages, sous le tissu. Il la scruta, hautain. « Les vôtres ne m'ont pas épargné.

Elle lui rendit un sourire courtois, et l'ancien ministre de la Magie reprit la parole : « Vous allez présider le Magenmagot, dit-on. Il lâcha sa main.

« - En effet.

Il se trouva à cours de sujets de conversation, et elle ne souhaita pas combler le silence qui s'installa. Elle réalisa qu'elle gardait encore sa paume contre son buste meurtri. Lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Une douceur épouvantable s'installait peu à peu dans ses prunelles grises, suffisant à combler tout silence.

Elle retira sa main. Il pencha les yeux sur ce geste, avant de revenir à son visage.

« - Etes-vous ici pour m'enseigner quelque vertu, miss Granger ?

« - Vous avez pris l'initiative de m'écrire.

Cette fois il baissa les yeux.

« Vous salissez tout, vous pervertissez tout. Vous transformez la fierté en orgueil, le repos en paresse, la pudeur en avarice, clama-t-elle avec une émotion qui commençait à déborder. Vous m'écrivez des mots d'amours alors qu'il n'est question que de frustration (elle recula d'un pas). Quelle sorte de _romance_ espériez-vous…

Il inspira et la dévisagea, impassible, avant de répondre :

« - Rien n'a changé, depuis deux ans. Je ne vous réclame qu'une chose : quelques heures avec moi.

Il se mit alors à arpenter le sol du bureau, sa canne frappant sèchement le sol au rythme incertain de ses pas. Il tourna son visage vers elle, sa longue crinière blonde fouettant son dos.

« Que croyez-vous que j'aie fait, pendant ces deux années ! éclata-t-il. Une part de vous partageait cette envie, et moi je ne vous réclamais qu'_une nuit _! La révolution était aux portes du Ministère, et moi je ne pensais qu'à vous _baiser_ !

Ses yeux gris l'assassinaient sans détour. Hermione essuya son visage mouillé de larmes.

« - _Une nuit_…moi, j'aurais pu vous les donner toutes, si seulement vous aviez su me faire la cour au lieu de me tourmenter.

Lucius se figea.

« Mais je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, une parvenue. Je suis une bête à abattre pour vous et vos semblables, un sac de chair tout juste bon à torturer. Un sous-être à la merci de votre haine, des Endoloris de Bellatrix Lestrange, de vos appétits de domination et d'humiliation.

Elle le considéra froidement. « Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il se précipita vers elle et retint son bras, déversant dans son oreille une tempête de mots.

« - J'ai vécu l'enfer ! Deux années à crever à petit feu, avec ce manque qui brûlait mes tripes, incapable de dormir ! Vous ne savez rien de l'homme que je suis devenu. J'ai cru crever de frustration, et je sais que cela vous réjouit !

« - Tout le monde souffre.

Il se retint de dire qu'il s'en fichait. Il voulait qu'elle cède. Il voulait son corps, son silence consentant. Il désirait cela avec la force d'une frustration grosse de deux années. Deux années à ne pas dormir pour ne pas rêver d'elle, deux années à payer des espions pour connaître son sort.

Il lui semblait que sa délivrance était là, face à lui. Et il réalisa qu'en effet, il n'avait rien à offrir en échange : pas de service à rendre, aucun d'acte d'éclat pour changer l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Il n'avait rien excepté une fortune qui se comptait en millions, et dont elle ne voulait pas. Il n'avait rien.

« - Parfait.

Elle fit volte-face.

« - Je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous voir souffrir. Mais si autrefois vous m'avez infligée sept leçons plutôt douloureuses, de mon côté je ne vous en retourne qu'une : _je ne suis pas à vendre_. Vous souffrez, bien entendu. Vous découvrez que vous n'êtes qu'humain. C'est cela qui me contente.

« - A votre service, répondit-il avec une haine contenue.

Hermione se détourna et sortit sans attendre.

Ses pas la guidèrent le long du Chemin de Traverse. Déambulant dans la foule, elle laissait son esprit errer d'une pensée à l'autre, comme un insecte bourdonnant de fleur en fleur. Chaque visage lui paraissait beau, chaque objet exposé en vitrine d'un éclat indiscutable. Ces petites choses l'apaisaient, après cet affrontement difficile qu'elle avait su mener à bien. L'avenir s'ouvrait enfin à elle. Elle aurait du travail. Elle avait ses amis. Elle était bien.

Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne la portent plus, et que la fraîcheur du soir lui rappelle que l'été était encore loin. Elle avait reculé le plus possible le moment où elle se remettrait à réfléchir.

Elle aurait voulu prendre à la seconde même ses fonctions de présidente du Magenmagot afin de penser à rien de personnel, et surtout pas à Lui. A son odeur. A son regard. A toutes ces choses qui n'avaient pas changé.

Elle voulait travailler sans relâche pour dissoudre ces sentiments contradictoires. Travailler, travailler encore.

***

Le mois de juillet était déjà bien avancé, et de lourds nuages flottaient comme un couvercle au-dessus de la ville. Les habitants du Chemin de Traverse erraient au ralenti en attendant la pluie qui les aurait libéré de leur torpeur. Hermione eut l'impression de mijoter depuis une semaine dans quelque potion gluante, alors qu'elle essuyait la pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son front, montant lentement les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement.

Elle occupait sa fonction de présidente du Magenmagot depuis maintenant plus de deux mois.

Elle aurait pu déménager depuis longtemps pour un logement grand et confortable, mais il lui semblait qu'elle devait conserver cette habitation minable le plus longtemps possible : c'était le seul appartement qu'on avait bien voulu lui vendre, à l'époque du ministre Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas gommer les injustices de cette époque, et rester ici lui semblait le meilleur moyen de ne pas oublier.

Alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur la serrure, elle eut une pensée pour la douche tiède qui l'attendait. Elle sentit vaguement une fragrance étrange, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La première chose qui la frappa, une fois la porte ouverte, fut la puissance de l'odeur qui lui sauta au visage. Capiteux, sucré, musqué, le parfum l'enveloppa sans réserve.

Hermione fit un pas prudent en avant, et alluma d'un geste l'ensemble des bougies du plafonnier. La surprise fut telle que sa bouche s'ouvrit de façon involontaire, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. La pile de livres et de dossiers qu'elle portait chuta lourdement sur le plancher. Elle faillit même lâcher sa baguette, mais ses esprits reprirent contenance et elle se mit à détailler la pièce avec un regard plus froid.

Du sol au plafond, sur chaque meuble, sur chaque coin d'étagère, sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée grande ouverte, on avait disposé d'opulents bouquets de lys. Blanches, nacrées, souveraines, les fleurs avaient colonisé son petit appartement.

Un mince passage lui permettait d'accéder au centre de la pièce, où une enveloppe flottait dans les airs. Elle tendit la main mais retint son geste, craignant quelque attentat. Elle lança sans y croire un sort de Révélation. Quelque chose en elle savait qui était derrière cela.

_Vous n'êtes pas à vendre.  
__En revanche, moi, je le suis. Vous êtres libre de fixer le prix de cette transaction._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Il avait signé de son nom. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait, et deux ans auparavant, la signature ponctuait un texte bien plus formel. Et puis cette proposition… Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, un sourire exaspéré avait transformé son visage. « Votre place est en prison, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même. Fichez moi donc la paix…

« - Est-ce là tout ce que vous réclamez ?

Elle fit volte face, glacée.

Lucius souriait, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Vous n'entrerez pas ici.

« - Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

« - Pourtant vous avez fait _tout ça_, cria-t-elle en balayant la pièce d'un geste emporté.

« - Le sorcier du magasin de fleurs a fait cela. Moi, je ne mettrais les pieds dans ce taudis pour rien au monde.

Hermione sentit la colère gagner son cœur mais, comprenant que c'était la réaction qu'il attendait, referma la porte d'un coup de baguette rageur. Il la retint d'un claquement sec de sa canne. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Elle exhiba la lettre :

« - Je n'ai besoin d'acheter personne, déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme. Il y a tout simplement des gens que j'aime, et qui m'aiment en retour.

« - Dans le temps, moi aussi j'aimais les miens. Et je haïssais les sorciers nés de moldus. Aujourd'hui je les hais tous, quels qu'ils soient.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés.

« - Je m'en fiche. Allez vous-en.

Mais il continua.

« - Toi, tu flottes hors de cet univers.

Elle ne voulut pas répondre, persuadée que ces paroles n'étaient guère plus que les dernières astuces d'un politicien au bord de l'échec. Un long silence s'installa, et elle sentait son regard posé sur son visage détourné. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, et les mots coulèrent hors d'elle comme ces joyaux qui, autrefois, avaient roulé hors de sa bouche.

« - Je ne t'achèterai pas, Lucius. C'est à toi de te donner. Et peu importe les risques.

Il fit un pas et sans se départir de son regard froid, entra dans la pièce. Elle le regarda bien en face, et affronta ses yeux pleins de colère. Il répondit.

« - J'ignore comment on fait ces choses-là.

Et elle comprit que cette haine dans son regard était sa seule émotion possible, parce qu'il ignorait toutes les autres.

« - Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te les apprendre ?

Son regard se durcit davantage, chose qu'Hermione n'aurait pas crue possible.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, là, dans ta tête, qui pourrait dire oui. Je voulais quelques heures avec toi, mais si j'avais connu ton inclination à mon égard, je les aurais toutes revendiquées.

« - Tu es ambitieux, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je suis un homme politique, souviens toi.

Il fit encore un pas, sa cape sombre frôlant les fleurs délicates qui couvraient le sol.

« Viens avec moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Accompagnant ses paroles, sa main gantée de cuir se tendit vers elle.

« Viens avec moi. Il y a une chambre, chez moi, la plus grande de tout le manoir. Personne n'y a dormi depuis près d'un siècle. Elle n'attend que toi. Il y a deux bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages dont tu n'aurais même pas soupçonné l'existence. Tous les livres de droit dont tu as besoin. Il y a une salle entière, pleine de vêtements neufs faits à tes mesures, dignes de tes nouvelles fonctions, dignes de toi. Garde ce trou à rats si tu le veux (balaya l'air de son minuscule appartement), mais viens avec moi.

Encore un pas, agrémenté d'une crispation presque imperceptible de son visage quand sa canne heurta le plancher, soutenant son buste affaibli.

« - Non, murmura-t-elle à son tour. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Toutes ces choses ne m'intéressent pas. Il te faudrait faire l'apprentissage de certaines valeurs que tu ignores. Et il te faudrait me faire tes excuses pour toutes ces choses que tu m'as fais subir.

Encore un pas.

« - Viens. En temps voulu tu me donneras toutes les leçons que tu veux.

« - S'il y en avait une, elle durerait tout le reste de ta vie.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et s'assit sur le lit qui faisait aussi office de divan. Il était recouvert de lys qui bruissèrent sous son poids. « Je ne viendrai pas avec toi. Qu'espérais-tu ?

Il avança encore, et fit un arrêt à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il dégagea sa baguette de la canne qui le soutenait, et Hermione empoigna la sienne avec nervosité. Mais au lieu de la pointer sur elle, Lucius la saisit à deux mains et d'un geste assuré, la brisa en deux.

L'objet émit un bref éclat argenté, puis redevint un simple morceau de bois mort. Il laissa retomber les débris de sa baguette, et la tête de serpent qui ornait l'une des extrémités heurta sèchement le sol. Le ventricule de cœur de dragon dépassait de l'autre fragment.

Elle le regardait, incrédule.

A ce moment là, il sentit une douleur violente vriller tout son buste. Il se pencha, à la recherche d'un appui supplémentaire, et ne trouva que le bras d'Hermione, qui atténua sa chute sur le sol. Sur le sol ? Non, sur un épais parterre de lys. A travers ses doigts, il sentait le liquide chaud qui coulait hors de son corps.

« - Crois-tu que détruire ta baguette prouve quoi que ce soit, Lucius Malefoy, clama-t-elle avec une exaspération presque amusée. Espèce de malade !

Malgré la douleur il la fusilla du regard. Il sentait le côté droit de son costume qui commençait à s'imbiber de sang. Hermione s'agenouilla dans les fleurs et le déboutonna à la hâte. Il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de ces gestes, se maudissant de n'être à ce moment crucial qu'un sorcier sans baguette, blessé et vacillant.

Elle déchirait sans ménagements ses vêtements hors de prix. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

Il avait voulu parader en se montrant debout devant elle, alors que les médicomages lui avaient imposé de rester alité près de d'un mois encore. Lors de sa visite, deux mois plus tôt, il avait pu tenir sur ses jambes presque sans trembler. Mais ce soir il était resté longtemps debout, attendant sa venue avec entêtement.

Elle allait voir son corps amaigri, les veines qui saillaient hors de sa peau comme des serpents, sa carnation maladivement blanche depuis l'accident. Et bien sûr, la blessure. Une estafilade longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, dont seule une combinaison savante de potions savait calmer l'épanchement.

Le sang coulait, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il entendit Hermione lancer un _accio pharmacie !_ et plaquer sa main sur la plaie afin d'en limiter le débit.

« Episkey_ ! EPISKEY !_

Le sort était insuffisant.

De nombreuses fioles se pressèrent dans les airs tout autour de sa tête. Elle en mélangea quelques unes à la hâte et réduisit de son mieux l'afflux sanguin, appliquant pour finir une compresse neuve. La blessure était temporairement refermée.

Le sang avait éclaboussé les fleurs autour d'eux, les colorant d'un voile rouge criard. Sa tête ne tournait plus. Il regardait Hermione. Elle contemplait ses propres mains, tachée d'hémoglobine. Il vit la pellicule rouge accumulée sous ses ongles._ Te voilà souillée_, pensa-t-il.

Sa tête reposait contre les lys. Il était bien. Il toucha son flanc blessé. « Toi ou les tiens, auriez mieux fait de m'achever. Il me semble que c'est ce que je t'ai conseillé de faire, avant que tu ne quittes le pays.

Il se releva avec peine.

« Ta seule Faute, c'est ma survie, Hermione.

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec une douceur et une intimité si nouvelles qu'elles lui vrillèrent l'estomac. Elle était toujours agenouillée sur le sol, au milieu des lys, les fioles de potion gravitant toujours autour d'elle. Il la dominait à nouveau de toute sa stature, de son regard redevenu altier, mais elle n'était plus dupe de ces attitudes. Courbée, les mains en sang, les cheveux épars, elle se savait pourtant la plus digne et la plus fière des deux.

« - Ma seule faute, corrigea-t-elle avec lassitude, c'est de penser qu'un jour tu seras capable de demander pardon pour ce que tu as fait.

Elle se releva, fit un pas vers lui et entreprit avec hésitation de refermer sa chemise. Il lui attrapa les mains.

« - Laisse ça tranquille.

Les mots qui coulèrent hors de sa bouche lui firent l'impression d'échardes brûlantes, mais il s'efforça de ne pas ciller pendant qu'il parlait, d'une voix sourde :

« Je regrette le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je te demande…

Il fit une courte pause, cherchant péniblement ses mots.

Parler de cette façon lui donnait l'impression d'être dépouillé à vif de sa peau, à l'aide d'un poignard rouillé et mal aiguisé. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'au fil des mots, ses doigts se refermaient de plus en plus douloureusement sur les poignets d'Hermione. Il vit alors l'expression de douleur sur son visage, et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il relâcha sa prise, et contempla la marque de ses phalanges sur la peau claire de la jeune femme.

Plus forte que l'humiliation, l'envie de parvenir à la convaincre permettait de supporter cette atteinte à ce qu'il considérait comme son intégrité. Mais à vrai dire, rien n'était nouveau. Il s'humiliait pour la séduire, comme autrefois il s'était humilié devant Voldemort pour atteindre le pouvoir.

« Je te demande de me pardonner, pour ces souffrances que je t'ai causées.

L'éclat intense de ses yeux gris faisait presque peur à Hermione. Contre toute attente, elle ne douta pas de sa sincérité, mais fut alertée par la folie, la douleur de sa frustration. Et même l'amertume aux coins de sa bouche.

« - Je ne te connaissais pas un tel courage, murmura-t-elle.

« - Mais tu connais ma détermination, répliqua-t-il avec arrogance. Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes ennemis. Les politiciens ont l'habitude de retourner leur veste, ajouta-t-il avec une sorte de tristesse.

Elle voyait cette arrogance, dernier rempart à sa fierté, comme le dernier vêtement avant la nudité. C'était celui-ci qu'elle voulait le voir enlever, même pour quelques secondes. Elle caressa son visage.

« - Encore une leçon que tu voudrais m'apprendre, j'imagine. Il lui adressa un regard mêlé de courroux et d'incertitude. « Tu as des ambitions d'éducateur, Lucius, mais tu manques de méthode.

Elle se rehaussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, qui frémissait de colère, puis posa les mains contre ses joues creusées par les récentes épreuves. Il la repoussa, la considérant avec froideur. Elle étudia l'expression de son visage, nullement impressionnée, et croisa les bras.

« Tu m'as demandé pardon avec des mots, dit-elle. Mais il y a mille autres façons de le faire.

Il lui adressa un regard perçant, et elle comprit aussitôt l'équivocité de ses propres mots.

« - Oh, je vois. Rien ne me plairait davantage, répondit-il en levant un sourcil ironique. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu deux ans, pourquoi avoir attendu de me voir affaibli, gavé de potions qui me privent de ce qui me reste de…vitalité ?

« - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, tempéra-t-elle en rougissant devant l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Qu'es-tu venu chercher, ce soir ?

Il répondit d'une caresse sur la joue, du revers de l'index. Une autre, plus approfondie, au creux de la paume. Elle se détourna. Il la repoussa contre le mur. Bruissement d'étoffes, respirations. Il garda les yeux baissés sur elle pendant un temps indéfini.

Une caresse, du bout des lèvres, contre l'arête de sa mâchoire. Hermione s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Des mains rampaient dans son dos, agiles comme des serpents, chaudes. L'une d'elles s'aventura jusqu'à sa nuque, l'autre serra douloureusement sa taille.

Elle avait envie de passer ses bras autour de son cou mais s'en empêchait, comme si par ce geste elle avait fait aveu de quelque faiblesse. Lucius dut le sentir car il s'arracha à elle et la considéra d'un air acéré. Hermione était tendue, partagée entre l'envie insoutenable de s'abandonner et la crainte tenace de se sentir compromise. Il désigna l'extérieur, les lueurs rougeoyantes du Chemin de Traverse et ajouta, enfiévré :

« Ils le sauront seulement quand tu auras décidé de leur dire.

Elle étudia son visage puis se décida. Sa main rampa jusqu'à sa nuque et s'y appuya avec hésitation. Il savoura ce geste. Elle lissa ses cheveux et après un moment d'hésitation, dénoua le ruban noir qui les retenait. Lucius ne put retenir un large sourire. Il donna un bref mouvement de tête et apprécia de sentir la liberté de ses mèches dans son dos.

Un frôlement, l'amorce timide d'un baiser qu'elle refusa de prolonger, détournant le visage. Lucius retint la colère qui lui monta à la gorge, et murmura d'une voix tendue :

« Pas même un baiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fut alertée par l'intonation de quelques mots, et constata sur son visage les premières ombres d'une déception qu'il parvenait à garder digne.

« J'imagine que c'est ta conception de la torture…Mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ces supplices. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres autrefois, et aujourd'hui toi. Deux ans à attendre de tes nouvelles, à me toucher en imaginant que c'était toi…

Il sourit en la voyant s'empourprer. « Oui, je suis encore efficace pour les discours. Et je parlerai jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

Il avait dit cela avec une affliction étrange.

« Tu peux te dérober indéfiniment, et je m'inclinerai indéfiniment devant ton choix, avant de recommencer d'une autre façon. C'est une chose que je peux faire longtemps, si ce que je convoite en vaut la peine. Parce que je sais que je te persuaderai. Je te raconterai par le détail chacune de mes nuits à imaginer ce que tu devenais, ce que tu mettais en œuvre pour me chasser du pouvoir. C'était presque un délice de penser que j'étais au centre de tous ces efforts.

« Je te raconterai la descente aux enfers. L'attentat. Comment ils m'on poussé au sol pour que l'explosion ne m'atteigne pas, mais c'était une seconde trop tard. Et la douleur était presque bonne.

« La douleur m'a permis de ne plus penser. Elle a réussi où le reste avait échoué. Et les potions calmantes m'ont maintenu hors du désir. C'était presque un soulagement de ne plus rien ressentir. Avant cela je faisais venir des femmes. Mais leur présence a fini par me dégoûter, et à peine avaient-elles passé le pas de ma porte que je les renvoyais. Mes propres mains touchaient et pressaient mon corps, mais même lui n'était pas dupe.

« Mais si tu savais…Tout ce que mon imagination t'a fait faire dans mon lit. Rougir ne te suffirait plus. Et peut-être qu'un baiser ne te semblerait plus aussi difficile à donner.

Il aurait pu dire tant de choses encore…il aurait pu lui dire les sorciers qu'il avait payés en sous-main pour l'espionner et la protéger, alors que le bureau des Aurors envoyait simultanément et par voie officielle d'autres agents, censés éliminer les agitateurs dont elle faisait partie. Il avait interdit au département du Trésor Sorcier de se réapproprier son appartement et son coffre à Gringotts, après sa fuite à l'étranger. Il avait même fait surveiller ses parents (deux pauvres moldus dont il n'avait toujours pas bien compris la profession), à l'affût d'une visite clandestine de leur fille. Mais jamais elle n'aurait à entendre ces choses. Ces secrets-là lui appartenaient.

Il aurait voulu la soulever entièrement dans ses bras et lui imposer un baiser chaud comme le sang, mais il se savait hors d'état de le faire.

« - Veux-tu en entendre davantage ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sentit presque la soumission dans le son de sa voix et, vaincue, se décida. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il n'eut pas la patience de la laisser faire, et se pencha brusquement à sa rencontre. Il leur sembla à tous deux que leurs rapports se résumaient parfaitement à ce baiser : non pas une approche harmonieuse et attendue, mais une pulsion, un impact.

Hermione sentit sa lèvre inférieure se fendre, une boule de douleur violacée, mais ne recula pas. Lucius rendit son baiser plus profond, accrochant son visage au sien comme un Détraqueur avide d'en extraire l'âme, soudant leurs bouches de toute la force de sa mâchoire, de toute l'abondance de sa salive. Il était convaincu que ce baiser pourrait la lier à lui, la marquer de façon définitive. Il ne pensa pas une seconde à retenir ses gestes.

Il la serra douloureusement par la taille, en équilibre incertain, les muscles tremblants, l'empêchant de respirer, et ne se décida à adoucir son étreinte qu'au moment où il la sentit suffoquer sous ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait toujours, goûtant sur sa bouche l'arôme cuivré de son sang, étonné d'y trouver la saveur de quelque friandise.

Soudain un éclair de raison le traversa, et il se détacha d'elle avec autant de violence que lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. S'il se montrait trop empressé, elle pourrait prendre peur et se refuser une nouvelle fois, se coulant hors de son emprise…

Hermione caressa son visage et attrapa sa main, l'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Puis elle releva les jambes et s'allongea, l'invitant à en faire de même. Il se coucha sur le flanc pour pouvoir la regarder, s'étendant avec lenteur, à l'écoute de sa blessure encore fraîche, prenant soin de ne pas montrer de quelconque signe de sa douleur. Hermione s'en aperçut et l'émotion serra sa gorge.

Elle étudia son visage, troublée. Il n'était que l'ombre du sorcier qu'il avait pu être. Mais comme elle l'aimait ce Lucius terni, blessé, égaré par ses vanités d'autrefois…

Plus tard, elle guiderait ses mouvements, le portant dans ses efforts, l'aidant de son mieux à devenir son amant. Elle repousserait pour lui ses vêtements, le toucherait avec l'inquiétude de sa récente dégradation physique. Elle lui transmettrait sa force au sein d'un acte mesuré et tout en douceur, un peu comme s'il la laissait déverser dans son âme un peu de sa délicatesse à elle.

Quelque chose en elle sentait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi. Elle devrait constamment lui apprendre à être autre chose que son supérieur. Et elle le ferait. C'était la dure – mais unique – leçon qu'il lui avait demandé de lui enseigner.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la fin (et du reste). Chers lecteurs, c'est le moment de prendre la parole! Je vous embrasse bien fort.**


End file.
